New Love in Ancient China
by Mira'n-Myra
Summary: Kagome, with the complete jewel, goes to the National Library with her friends, Miaka and Yui. All of them are pulled into the book and Kagome finds herself in a role just as important as the main character. Will she find love or will her past stop her?
1. Chapter 1

Mira: Hi, I'm Mira,

Myra:and I'm Myra.

Mira: As most of you know, if not all of you, this story belonged to TheElegantFaerie. Well she decided to put thisstory up for adoption right as we were starting our account, so we adopted it. If you have read the first five chapters off of TheElegantFaerie's account, go ahead and skip these first five chapters and go on to the sixth.

Myra: Disclamer, we do not oun anything.

Pairings: Tasuki/Kagome, Tamahome/Miaka

Chapter 1: The Girls of Legend

"D-Double cheeseburger!" The tasty sandwich appeared at the calling of its name and hovered in the air, almost begging to be eaten-until a vision of a triple-scoop ice-cream cone shoved the burger out of the way. The female voice declared out each scoop's delicious flavor, "Chocolate Mint! Rum raisin! Strawberry ice cream!" The tasty dessert was replaced with the main course. At each name's incantation, the succulent dish materialized, set on an extravagant table. The food sparkled, invitingly, within the light.

Eyes shining with anticipation, Miaka basked at the sight of her fabulous dinner. "I love them all!" She slowly spun about in mid-air, delight upon her face. The food rose from its table to orbit around her, aromas mixing to form a delicious, intoxicating mural within her nostrils. "Come to me, and let's go! Come into my stomach!"

With a grin of anticipation, Miaka snapped her chopsticks apart. "All for me!" She laughed at the food, deftly gripped her chopsticks, and reached for a delectable dumpling...only to see the food vanish just before she could claim it.

"Eh?" Miaka turned about in dismay to see all her conjured dishes disappear, one by one.

"Why?" She exclaimed.

A deep male voice growled, echoing from a bright light that suddenly cut through the darkness, "Give up, Miaka Yuuki."

A second voice, even more condemning than the first, growled out, "A ninth-grade candidate for the high school exam has no time to eat."

"Yes, you need to study," a third light commanded with iron.

The lights solidified, congealing into the craggy faces of male teachers from every student's nightmares. "Let's study."

"X^2 times X^4 equals-"

"Who is the author of Tsurezuregusa?"

Without warning, a new and impossibly more ominous voice appeared from deep within the black abyss. It resonated in Miaka's overwhelmed ears. Even worse, this one spoke in English. "'I want him to do his best.' Translate."

Pillowed atop her school desk, Miaka's face grimaced.

"Answer me, Yuuki!" the man commanded, scowling down at her sleeping form. His scathing voice was thick with irritation.

Miaka reacted instinctively. She leaped upright, screaming in anger, "RETURN MY FOOD!"

"Miaka?" a calm, female voice spoke. Her soothing words pierced Miaka's raged, half-awake mind. The girl froze, her heart pounding from her horrible nightmare.

"Who did you just clobber with your desk?" The speaker's brown eyes innocently blinked once.

Staring in horror, her desk still held aloft above her head, Miaka gasped with dread when she realized the identity of her victim, Sen…sei." Her poor teacher was trembling with pain, bent over backwards, and balanced on his right leg. His English textbook dangled from one hand, barely within his grasp. Around them, Miaka's classmates gaped in horror and shock.

"Bingo," her friend, Yui, replied with candor.

A single tear of pain threatened to fall from the corner of her sensei's eye. "Yuuki," he managed to gasp.

"Yes?" Miaka answered with dread.

"Go to the hallway." The man finally gave into gravity and fell to the floor with a condemning, final crash.

"'I want him to do his best.' How is this translated?" the English lesson continued uninterrupted. Outside the class, Miaka's arms trembled under the weight of her desk, held aloft over her head in lieu of the usual bucket of water. Revenge was sweet, and most appropriate.

The ringing of the bells echoed across the school grounds, heralding the end of another school day. Back inside her classroom, Miaka slowly stretched and massaged her tired arms. "Oh, that wore me out!" she moaned.

Yui cheerfully called over to her across the room, "Miaka, I'll leave you behind!" She smiled her face playful under her short, blond hair.

"Wait up!" Miaka forgot her pain and snatched up her school bag to run after Yui.

"Damn. A high school entrance exam candidate sleeping," one of Miaka's friends chastised her, almost ashamed of her careless friend. "You can't pass the Yotsubadai High exams like that."

Miaka effortlessly dismissed her concerns. "I'm not taking the Yotsubadai exams," she brightly replied around her after-school snack.

"Ehhh? Which one, then?" They asked.

"Jonan!"

"What?" her two friends exclaimed in shock, eyes wide.

The first demanded with evident disbelief, "Jonan? Jonan Academy?"

"You're not enrolling in an electric store, you know!" the second one pointed out.

"Where are your brains?"

"Have you and Yui discussed this?"

"You're going to be taking the same exam, but you're nowhere alike in the academic area!"

Yui had silently listening throughout the unexpected revelation. She spoke as she reached for her train pass. "That's right, I'm a genius, and you're just stupid." She grinned.

Crushed, Miaka whimpered, "Are you really my best friend?"

Yui gave a low chuckle, proving her words to be merely in jest. "Yep. I think so."

The four girls parted ways in the train station, Yui and Miaka boarding the same car together. "Miaka, come with me," Yui invited.

"Where?" Miaka queried.

Yui smiled. "We're going to go pick up Kagome at the shrine then we're going to the National Library."

Miaka beamed at Yui, "Ooh Kagome! She's coming? I can't wait to see her! It's been a couple days since I've talked to her." She was delighted to accompany the two people she thought as her best friends to the library.

The two friends boarded the train to take them to Kagome Higurashi's shrine. As they found their seats, Miaka began to think back to two years earlier, when she met Kagome Higurashi at one of her night classes.

**Flashback**

Miaka was in class waiting for her teacher to start the lesson when the teacher introducing this beautiful girl. She had luscious black hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled under the fluorescent light in the classroom. The girl had a petite figure and was just a little taller than she was. Miaka learned that her name was Kagome and that she lived in a shrine in Tokyo.

The teacher immediately told Kagome to sit next to Miaka.

She cheerfully introduced herself to her new classmate. "Hello, I'm Miaka Yuuki!

The girl weakly smiled back. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Miaka and Kagome slowly began to become friends over the next few weeks and Miaka had even introduced her new friend to Yui, who had taken a liking to her as well.

But the more Miaka and Yui began to hang out with their new friend, they began noticed an air of sadness would always cling to Kagome. It was as though she was forcing herself to smile when she was struggling with something immensely difficult.

And one day, they confronted Kagome about it.

"Kagome, we're you're friends. Please tell us what's wrong! We can help you get through it!" Yui told Kagome gently.

"You guys are my best friends but I'm not sure you'll even believe me if I tell you…" Kagome replied.

"Please Kagome?" Miaka pleaded with her friend, determined to figure out what was bothering her friend.

Kagome sighed. She began to retell her adventure in the Feudal Era to her friends. Kagome spoke of the search for the jewel shards, Naraku, and her love for Inuyasha that just wasn't enough for him. He was always going to be in love with her incarnation, Kikyo. He went to hell with Kikyo after they completed the Shikon no Tama. She cried, "I wasn't enough for him! I gave him all my love and he still went with her! Now I'll never get to see him again!"

Miaka and Yui comforted their friend as she cried. They told her they were here for her and in time she'll move on and meet someone that will love her truly.

Kagome showed Miaka and Yui the completed jewel of four souls, the gleaming pink jewel hanging from a necklace around her neck.

"So this is the jewel? Did you ever make a wish on it?" Miaka asked, perturbed.

Yui was nodding her head, silently asking the same question.

Kagome sighed and tucked the tiny jewel inside her shirt again. She wiped the tears in her eyes with her slender fingers. "No we didn't. Inuyasha, in the end, decided to not become a full demon and told me to save the wish. I haven't used it yet. I just have this feeling to save it for the future."

**End Flashback **

After what they termed "The Big Explanation," Miaka Yuuki, Yui Hongo, and Kagome Higurashi were the best of friends. Now, being two years later, their friendship was just as strong as ever. Even with Kagome being two years older than them at seventeen years old.

Miaka was pulled out of her musings by Yui, who signaled that they were at their stop.

"Come on Miaka! We're here." Yui stated, smiling when her friend was startled out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about so hard for?" She teased.

Miaka huffed in annoyance. "I was thinking about when I met Kagome."

Much later after hugs and greetings at Kagome's shrine, the three girls stood outside of the National Library.

Miaka leaned back and looked up at the immense brick face of the National Library. The windows were dark, and only the barest ominous glint of the interior could be glimpsed through the musty panes. "Wow. It's so…" Miaka trailed off, unable to find words heavy enough to describe the bleak building in front of her. "Does the National Library belong to the nation?"

Yui and Kagome walked inside the double doors, deciding not to dignify Miaka's question with a reaction. "Hey, I'm just joking!" Miaka yelled after them. "Why didn't you say anything?" she complained as she ran to catch up to her friends. She stopped just inside the doors and looked from side to side.

Pausing, Yui turned and held up the blue book in her hand. "I'm just going to return this book," she said with a smile over her shoulder. Kagome followed after Yui to return her own books.

Miaka gave her a strained smile in return, sweat drop prominent. "Could you guys hurry?" Left to her own devices, she worriedly looked about the vast entryway. "The word 'national' makes me nervous." She suddenly grew determined to lighten the atmosphere. "Cheer up, Japanese citizens!" she shouted out into the lobby. The words echoed through the huge room without reaction.

Miaka glanced to her right and spied a row of vending machines, tucked against the wall in a dim hallway that let away from the lobby. "Oh, they sell juice here!" she shouted with delight. She walked over to the machines and berated herself in a low voice, wondering who heard her exclamation. "What am I thinking? They sell juice everywhere."

She stopped in front of the machine and grubbed in the pocket of her khaki school uniform for change. "Let's see….oh!" One of her coins escaped her grasp and slipped away. It spun through the air, landed on the tile floor with a loud clink, and slowly revolved to a noisy standstill.

"Oh geeez." Miaka bent over to retrieve the money. Behind her, an enormous red bird appeared and let out a shrill, trembling cry. It lifted itself into the air with one great beat of its blood-red wings, feathers flying from the crest at the top of its head. With a gasp, Miaka turned and stared wide-eyed at the sight.

"What?" Miaka whispered as the bird disappeared.

Small globes of red light floated towards her from the top of a dark stairwell that led up and away from the vending hall. Miaka gaped up its length for a long moment. She slowly took one step up the stairs, then another, her school bag forgotten on the floor behind her.

The sounds of Miaka's black leather shoes tapping the cold tiles echoed in the heavy silence when she topped the stairs. An immense wooden door dominated the end of the dim hall. It seemed steeped in its own importance, and was capped by stolid sign, hung at eye level upon the wood.

"Important Documents Reference Room," Miaka read in a curious voice. The sign placed to the left of the door, 'Employees Only', escaped her notice. She studied the door then she started to reach for the handle when a strange sound cut through the air. That's the sound of something fluttering, coming from behind the door! _'Is it a bird's wings or a book's pages being turned by the wind?'_ She stared at the door until the quiet click of the lock releasing made her reach for the knob. She clasped it in her hand, slowly turned, and found with astonishment that the door opened.

Miaka cautiously peeked her head inside the dark room. It was dim, and made the hallway where she stood seem blindingly light in comparison. The room was filled with rows and rows of books. The volumes were arranged on shelves against all four walls, and on one stand-alone set of shelves that ran down the length of the room. The dusty, cloying scent of old paper permeated the air and washed over Miaka's inexperienced nose. She slowly stepped inside.

"Miaka?"

Busted, the trespasser cringed.

"What are you doing in here?" Yui worriedly asked her, framed in the doorway. Kagome was standing next to her friend.

"Miaka what's going on?" The priestess questioned her friend.

"A bird?" Yui laughed, her eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Let's not rule anything out, yet? If I can travel down a well back in time, anything is possible." Kagome piped up. There was a time when she wouldn't believe that the impossible, such as falling into a well and getting caught up in a journey to collect shards of a jewel that grants wishes, but times such as those have past.

"Yes," Miaka insisted. "I heard the sound of wings flapping."

"Why would a bird be in a place like this?"

Her reply was cut short by the heavy plunk of a book falling from its place on the shelf to the floor. Miaka gasped and turned to stare at it in shock. Kagome and Yui turned their heads towards the noise and spied the dusty book lying on the tile floor.

Kagome looked at the book and had a weird feeling about it. _'Why do I feel like something is about to happen.'_ She thought. Then using her miko powers she tried to figure out what it was with that book when she felt something._ 'That book has an aura! It's not a threatening aura, it just seems to use that aura to protect itself, but where would a book get an aura, or even need it.' _She then noticed something unusual about the aura. _'That's impossible! The book's aura is that of a beast's, but it's not malevolent, and at the same time it's like that of a god's, but it's not benevolent.'_

Kneeling on the floor, Yui, Kagome and Miaka held the book between them.

"The Universe of the Four Gods..." Yui read the title with curiosity.

"What's that?"

"It's an ancient Chinese novel."

"A Chinese book?"

Yui did not respond. She studied the musty pages for a moment, and then began to read in a soft, serious voice. "Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world."

"Amazing!" Miaka exclaimed excitedly. "Yui, you can read ancient Chinese!"

Yui smiled and turned the page. Miaka gasped with surprise at the line-ink illustration of a great phoenix.

"This is the one I saw!"

"This is a story of a girl who obtained the Seven Stars of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent powers and made her wishes come true. The story itself is an incantation. Those who finish reading it shall receive the power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."

The three girls sat back and looked at each other. "What does that mean?" Yui asked Miaka.

"Guys, I have a feeling we're about to find out?" Kagome said uneasily, staring unwaveringly at the red light beginning to form around the book.

Without warning, an intense read light gleamed forth from the book's ancient pages. The three helpless girls screamed as the illumination encompassed them, their eyes blinded by light; their ears and minds filled with the intense sound of the great bird calling.

Yui slowly sat up and asked in a weak voice, "What happened?"

"Yui, are you okay? How about you Kagome?" Miaka asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position. It took a moment for her to realize that her hand rested, not on tile, but on rocks and dirt. And the air no longer smelled of dust and books, but of arid land. Miaka gasped, snapped her head up, and slowly looked about. The stuffy, dim room was gone. Instead, a vast open plain surrounded them, broken by small ravines. Scrubby trees were scattered over the rough, unappealing landscape. Mountains shimmered on the far-off horizon, and the sky gleamed an intensely clean blue.

Kagome pushed herself up. "I'm alright guys!"

"Where are we?" Yui softly asked in disbelief.

"Yuiiiiii," Miaka whimpered and clutched at her friend's arm. The three friends huddled together.

Yui slammed her left elbow on the top of Miaka's head and asked with wide, innocent eyes, "Did that hurt?"

"That hurt plenty!" Miaka screamed as she nailed Yui's jaw with a right uppercut.

"Ouch..." Yui groaned. "That hurt too much for this to be a dream."

Her fists clenched, Miaka's body trembled with intense emotion, her back to Yui. The horrible realization had finally hit home. "Whether it's a dream or not….there are no double burgers, and no nut and raisin-topped ice cream!" she wailed in despair.

"Is that the only thing you worry about?" Yui yelled at her.

Miaka futilely waved her arms in the air and turned to her friend, eyes clenched tightly closed with the hopelessness of it all. "What am I going to do, Yui? Kagome? Yu-" Miaka opened her eyes to gape at two rough-looking men behind her friends. One had Yui clamped to him with an arm around her neck and the other was manhandling Kagome, who was glaring at him. "Yui! Kagome!"

"Miaka!" Yui managed to garble out in fear, struggling with her oversized captor.

"This one's good," one of the men sneered. "If we sell her, she'll bring us lots of money."

The other ruffian holding Kagome, sneered, "Look at this one! Her body is great, and she looks older than the other two! We'll get a lot of money for her!"

Miaka stared at the men. What? Who are they? She thought in wonderment, taking in their strange, costume-like clothing. "Are you old men members of a Chinese dancing team?" Visions of the men dancing with Yui and Kagome to bouncy music flashed through her mind.

"Moron!" the bearded leader yelled. "We're slave traders!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Miaka gasped in shock.

The man who had Yui clamped to his front smiled to himself. "How's that? Surprised?" he asked with utter self-confidence.

Kagome decided that now was the time to act. She elbowed her captor in the gut and now free, quickly spun around to knock the feet out from the man. She then looked over at Yui and her captor ready to attack him.

"Ah ah, If you're not nice…!" The leader drew his sword with a snarl and held it at Yui's thought when suddenly a hand reached around him and pulled the sword away from Yui and another hand grabbed the one holding Yui and pulled that back as well setting her free to run over to Miaka.

Gray eyes quietly narrowed with steely determination. "Quit it."

"You son of a bitch!" the slaver gasped out in pained anger to the man behind him. The gray-eyed stranger turned with disdain to watch the man's partner draw his sword and charge him with a yell. He slammed an elbow into the running man's face, leaped up, and laid into the pair.

Miaka and Yui held each other's hands, kneeling upon the ground, and stared open-mouthed at the fight before them. Kagome had placed herself between them and the fight as to protect them if needed be. The stranger was a blur of motion; fists, legs, and feet flying to solidly impact the two slavers. Miaka could only blink and continue watching. "Who is this?"

The stranger fought with a wild smile, his blue hair flying. "On his forehead…there's a kanji!" The symbol glowed an eerie red, its jagged form shining impossibly from his skin.

He hurled both men away. They slammed into the ground, the leader clutching his arm and exclaiming in pain. "Brother!" The other called to the leader. "Let's get out of here!" They quickly heeded their own advice.

Kagome, Miaka, and Yui watched them run away in shock.

"Ladies," The stranger turned and smiled down at them; his handsome face filled their vision. "You all right?"

"Th-thank you very much!" Yui breathlessly stammered, eyes shining.

He crouched down to eye-level in front of them and cheerfully held out his hard. "Money's a better way to show your appreciation," he brightly stated.

"Huh?" The three girls asked in amazement.

"Don't tell me." He leaned back in disappointment. "You mean you ladies are penniless?" He eyed them with disgust and stood up again. "Don't you know money dominates the world? It's too much of a luxury to help the destitute."

Insulted, Yui's eyes narrowed at him as he walked away. She stood up herself and ran after him. "You helped us on your own!" she snapped.

Behind them, still on her knees in the dirt, Miaka grubbed about in her pockets. "I think I have a little money."

"Miaka don't bother. He's not worth it," Kagome assured her friend.

He did not turn around or stop walking. "I hate poor people," the man joked, waving goodbye with one hand in the air. "Bye."

"Hold it!" Yui ran a few steps after him and stopped, fists clenched. "Wait, will you? Where are we?" Her questions were cut off with an astonished gasp. Yui stared at the ground beneath her, swirling with red light. "This is...the same red light," Yui whispered in realization. She tried to turn, but her body was quickly absorbed by the bloody hue. The light swallowed her and her voice down into the depths. "MIAKAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa...!"

Miaka brandished a 1000 yen note. She cheerfully turned and held it out. "Here it is!" She paused and looked about. "Yui?"

The breeze was her only reply.

"Hey, where are you? Yui! Yuiiiiii!"

"Miaka where are you?" Yui whispered as she looked about. The library's forbidden room was dark, and Yui was alone. "Miaka!" She turned and ran a short distance, looking down the second aisle of musty books. "Miaka! Kagome!" she yelled, her hands cupped around her mouth. She waited, tensely, for the answer she feared would not come.

Yui's gaze fell down to the open book, The Universe of the Four Gods. Her knees bent, and she dropped to the floor in front of it. Leaning forward, she read with quiet detachment.

"The girl who had freed herself tried to help her friend from the kidnappers, when a man with the sign of the Ogre on his forehead appeared and helped them."

Yui's eyes widened. "The sign of the Ogre on his forehead?" She leaned back and picked up the book to stare down at its pages.

"Why? How can this be?"

On the right page underneath her fingers, there was another simple illustration. Its lines depicted a man, dressed as the stranger had been, fighting another.

"It's not a dream," Yui whispered, focusing on the man's image. On his forehead, a kanji shone in black ink. She thought about her two friends, Kagome and Miaka.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira: Chapter 2, yeah!

Myra: We do not own anything.

Pairings: Tasuki/Kagome, Tamahome/Kagome

Chapter 2: The Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel

The two foreign girls made their way into the city that greatly resembled Ancient China. All the buildings were oriental in theme and seemed to all have reddish-brown roofs that were ancient looking as well.

As Miaka and Kagome got off the hay wagon that they hitched a ride on to the city, the residents began to stare at the strange clothing they wore.

Miaka was wearing a raw umber brown colored uniform that was a one piece, with a white long sleeved top that went beneath it and a raw umber brown overcoat that stopped at her midriff. A royal blue bow was at her neck and a pair of white knee high socks and black silver buckle shoes were worn on her feet.

Kagome was wearing a plain short sleeved, pale yellow dress that went down to her knees. Over top of that, she had on a sky blue, short sleeved sweater jacket that complimented her blue eyes. The sweater had one button in the front, so it came together at her chest, then split apart again going down her sweater ended a few inches above her dress. Around her neck was a sting with three red oval beads. Since it was a hot day in Japan, she had tied her hair up in a ponytail to keep the back of her neck cool and had on a pair of simple white sandals.

Kagome's eye began to twitch when she noticed all the staring and alerted Miaka.

Miaka glared and muttered, "Stop staring. Weirdoes…"

"Miaka never mind them, we should find that boy. I'm not too sure that he took Yui but even if he didn't he's the only one we know here." Kagome reasoned with her impulsive friend.

After talking to many people who knew next to nothing and Miaka stealing a tasty meat bun from a vender, Kagome and Miaka were indeed tired and almost out of hope.

Warm hands appeared on their shoulders. "Ladies…"

"I've been watching you two," a friendly face told her. He was a clean-looking young man, and not unattractive. "Would you like me to show you around Konan country?"

"Konan?" They questioned, still not sure of their location.

"Yes."

"So that's what this place is called. We didn't know." Miaka suddenly blushed when she realized what had approached her. Could this guy be girl-hunting? She clasped her hands together in front of her bosom. Ohhhhhhhh…he must be! I haven't had a boyfriend yet. I'm mature enough that he's looking at meeee!

Kagome rolled her eyes at her antics, wondering why Miaka was getting side-tracked. Oh yeah, she's Miaka. That's reason enough.

The man stood behind them, smiling.

Miaka's face grew resolute. I shouldn't say 'yes' immediately. Must hold out! Gotta play hard to get! I'll let him try once or twice more.

He leaned forward, wondering where her answer was. "Um…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry, but we're looking for someone," Miaka told him breathlessly, her eyes cast demurely to the side.

"Oh, is that so?" He turned and stepped away with a confident air.

Realizing her prey was escaping, Miaka reached out and snatched his blue shirt to drag him down to her level. "Wait a minute!"

He looked at her with a smile. "The guy with the sign for Ogre on his forehead, right?"

Miaka brightly returned his grin, hope shining in her eyes. Though Kagome watched him with slightly suspicious blue eyes. "Oh? You know him?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Really?" Miaka squealed.

"I'll arrange for you to meet him."

"Great!"

The cool wind blew through the alley, sending a few leaves swirling past the pair. They were alone.

Across town, in a bar…

"Did you hear?" a man asked another as he finished his dinner at their restaurant table.

"What?"

"It's goin' around that there are these two strangely dressed girls roaming about the town."

"Ah, I know I know!" The other replied. "Their looking for a guy with the sign for Ogre on his forehead, right?"

Near them, leaning on a pillar and picking his teeth with a twig, a certain man with bright, steel-gray eyes was absently listening.

"Yeah, I hear one of 'em used foreign coins to pay, ate, and ran away."

"And their alone, too. Where could they be from?"

"Um, excuse me. May I interrupt?"

"What do you want, young man?"

"I overheard you talking about the strange girls. Weren't there three of them?"

"Um….I don't know any more than that. I only heard that one weird girl skipped out on paying for her dinner and there was a pretty black-haired girl with her."

"Two?" He grew thoughtful, then shrugged. "Then they're not the girls I met. Though, I'm sure there was a black-haired girl with pretty blue eyes with them. Hmm?"

"Um….where's your friend?" Miaka uncertainly asked the guy she and Kagome was following. He had lead them through the city, passing the marketplace and homes, into the dark slums of the city's outer reaches. Miaka was finally becoming nervous. Kagome, too, was nervous about the guy. I'm sensing bad vibes from this guy.

He stopped and looked back at the two girls, a feral grin upon his face. "He's right here."

Miaka took a step back from his evil gaze, her mind buzzing with alarms.

"Oooooh. These girls are dressed weird."

With a gasp, Miaka's gaze snapped over to where three scruffy men appeared, walking out of a crumbling hole in the side of the alley's walls. They joined the man they had followed to leer down at Kagome and her.

"You don't get an opportunity like this every day," he stated to his revealed friends. "We'll get good money for their clothes, as well."

The one on the right grinned. "Is it true that foreign women taste different?"

Miaka's heart pounded in her chest. She took another step back. "You tricked us?"

One of the men lifted up the hem of Kagome's dress and peered up her legs. "It was your own fault for following him."

"Stop that!" Kagome yelled punched him on the head with her fist.

"That huuuurt…" he remarked softly, his hands on the place where she had hit him. "I think she likes me!" He cackled.

Miaka backed up against the alley wall, trying to stay behind Kagome as the men laughed with evil anticipation. Her thoughts raced. _'This is ancient China. They're street thugs. I was deceived by these guys! She straightened. Wait a sec! This is ancient China! No matter what I do, it won't affect my school record!'_ Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth.

Miaka flung her uniform's jacket into the air and bared her left upper arm, dotted with six scars, arranged like the six-side on a die. "Hey! You see these injection scars? They'll witness your bad deeds!"

The thugs stared, saucer-eyed, at the suddenly ferocious girl. Kagome was also staring at Miaka like she had suddenly gone crazy. "Miaka what are you doing!"

"Although the sun forgives you, Miaka Yuuki will not! Instead of the sky, I'll punish you! And I'll do it using a deadly attack I saw on a satellite pro-wrestling show!"

"Western lariat!" Miaka flung herself off the wall at the first thug, catching him completely by surprise.

"Hip attack!"

"What is this girl!" The man who had tricked them cried in disbelief as she knocked down each man with one incredibly forceful attack each.

"I've never seen this kind of martial arts!" his cohort gasped.

"Back drop!" Miaka landed backwards on a thug, then snatched up the leader and hurled him over her head. "Splash Mountain at ninety-five degrees!" Screaming in terror, he skidded down the rough stones of the street.

Panting, Miaka grinned in triumph at the dilapidated thugs. "I did it. If I try, I can do anything!" She giggled. Miaka, busy gloating, failed to notice the leader had recovered until his iron grip fastened around her ankle. With a powerful yank, he sent the girl sprawling backwards onto her rear.

He snarled at her, "Don't think you can make a fool of me!"

Petrified at their quick recovery, Miaka could only stare in shock as the thugs climbed to their feet. Another thug had Kagome pinned and thrashing on the ground with her friend. Her mind frozen and her bravado vanished; she could not believe what was happening. "N-no! Noooooooo!" Eyes clenched tightly shut, Miaka's mind screamed with a quiet whisper. _'Help me!'_

Kagome was just about to use her miko powers to create a shield to push the man away from her (after all, she wasn't helpless) and get up to save Miaka when suddenly a powerfully thrown rock came sailing down from the rooftop across the alley to smack into the leader's head. With a snarl, he glared over his shoulder. "Who did that?"

A strong figure stood above them on the close rooftop, silhouetted against the intense sun. He tossed another stone in the air again and again with a slow, supremely confident motion. Only his eyes shone brightly in the contrasting darkness of his shadow.

"For two girls? You need four men?" He snatched the stone out of the air with an angry snap of his fist. "What REAL man needs to do that?" The breeze caught his bangs, and the red light of a kanji burned upon his forehead.

"When the girls were in danger the the young man with the sign of the Oni….appeared. He punished the street thugs."

Yui's eyes shone down upon the simple ink illustration of the strong man, fighting to save the innocent girls.

The stranger pummeled each thug without pause, soundly knocking down the leader with a powerful kick to the face. Miaka silently watched from the ground where she knelt, her jacket in her arms. The men scrambled away, and she could only blink at their retreating forms. A second time, this man had saved them. Kagome was also in awe of his bravery to come and save them a second time.

He stopped in front of them and quietly looked down at Miaka's upturned face. Lips apart, eyes quivering, she stared back.

Kagome noticed the chemistry that was clearly buzzing between them and smiled at her friends awed face. Not only that, but their auras were complimentary, meaning they belonged together. Infact, this was the best mach she had ever seen.

Miaka gazed up into the strange man's face, trembling, still in shock from her close rescue. A chill breeze blew through the alley, rustling the dead leaves that had lain at their feet and sending them spinning away.

The man silently looked down at her, then walked forward to stand before the girl. "So it was you guys," he stated. "What are you doing here? This area is rather dangerous."

Heart pounding, Miaka flung herself at him and buried her face in his chest. He started backwards in surprise and stared down at her in shock. Her friend was shocked at her forwardness, "Miaka what are you ….?"

"I-I was terrified." A single tear escaped her eyes and trickled down Miaka's cheek. She tried not to think about just how close she had come.

The man's eyes closed; his expression softened in reaction to the girl's terror. "It's safe now, I disposed of them. You're going to be fine." He smiled down at her. "Cheer up."

Miaka slowly pulled back from him and attempted to stifle her tears.

"Oh, you were looking for me, weren't you?" he asked the girl in a friendly, unthreatening tone.

Miaka tried to compose herself, remembering her mission. "Yes. Do you know where Yui-chan is?"

"Yui-chan?" His puzzled tone was Miaka's answer.

Looking up at him earnestly, tears forgotten, she asked, "You know, the girl that was with us. She followed you, didn't she?"

He blankly returned her gaze, then suddenly grinned and leaned forward to point a finger at her. "Ah!"

Miaka and Kagome, bent backwards from him, waited for his answer with hopeful smiles.

"I don't know."

Their faces froze.

"Okay! Bye!" he cheerfully said and spun about on one heel to walk away.

"Hey!" Miaka threw herself after him and tackled him by the legs. He fell face-down in the dirt, the girl's arms clamped tightly about his legs. "I asked you a serious question and you dodged it! I'm not letting go until you tell me!" she declared with iron.

He waved a white flag in the air and spoke, voice muffled in the dirt. "I understand, I understand."

Miaka eyed him for a moment, then released his legs and knelt beside his prone body. "You'll honestly tell us?" she asked with infinite hopefulness. Kagome stood to the side watching.

He nodded his face in the dirt. "Yes."

She leaned forward and looked down at the back of his head. "Then say it. Where is Yui-chan?"

He pulled his face out of the dirt, his nose scratched red by the sharp rocks. "I have no idea," he sourly answered.

Caught off-guard by his answer and foul expression, Miaka stared at him.

He grinned and took his chance, lightly jumping to his feet and speeding away.

"Ohhhhhhh! Wait!" Miaka yelled after him, fists clenched. She ran and chased him about the street, shouting the whole time and waving her fists in the air. "Don't run away!"

Miaka and Kagome finally caught up with him in the busy marketplace. She closely followed, dodging shoppers and carts of wares to keep up with his hurried pace. "Wait, will you?" She decided to ply for sympathy and a bit of guilt. "Don't you have any compassion at all? Two girls are separated from their friend!"

He sped up.

Miaka did, too, dodging people and carts right and left, determined not to let him out of her sight a second time. "I'm roaming around an unknown place!" she shouted after him, this time hoping to invoke more protective instincts.

He kept going.

"Hey! Don't you hear me?" Abosolutely certain she did not want to be alone on her search, Miaka stubbornly tried a third tactic. She deepened her voice. "'Leave it to me!' Can't you say that? I'm begging you!"

It didn't work.

Stymied, Miaka finally stopped in frustration, eyes clenched tightly shut. In a last desperate attempt, her mind leaped, and she shouted at him, "Are you a MAN?"

Kagome tensed, knowing her friend said the wrong thing. Ooh bad thing to say Miaka…

He stopped short, shoulders tense.

Miaka halted and looked at him in amazement, surprised her tactic worked.

"Shit, what a rotten thing to say," he dourly remarked, eyes staring down at the brown dirt of the road. He spat out his opinion of them , "You're not important because you have no money. If you ask someone, expect to pay," he snapped, glaring at the girls from behind, over one broad shoulder.

The man turned to face them, leaned forward, and held out his empty hand. "So give it to me in advance."

Miaka's eyes narrowed at his greedy face. "Money, money, money is all you ever talk about. Is it such a big deal to you?"

He straightened and crossed his arms behind his head with a haughty expression. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," he lightly answered.

His determined statement sent a lance of fear whipping through Miaka's body as her mind suddenly realized the import of his words. Money...! "Then surely...surely you sold Yui-chan!" She gestured wildly, nearly shouting in horror.

"Huh?" He raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

Miaka pulled back in disgust. "I can't believe it! Trading in girls!"

His own eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You're the worst, you beast!"

"Who's the beast?" he shouted back in her face.

Miaka's arms wind-milled and she yelled in fear at him, seemingly oblivious to the passing crowd, "Stay away, y-you slave trader!"

Kagome hid her giggles behind her hand, finding the spectacle Miaka was making funny.

"What!" he nearly snarled in anger.

"Oi! Did you hear that?" One man in the masses asked another in surprise. Everyone around the three started talking in low voices.

"He's dangerous!"

"Don't get near him!"

Miaka and Kagome's unwilling escort looked from side to side with increasing nervousness.

"How shameful!" a bystander spat out.

Miaka took advantage of the moment. "Everyone! Listen to me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, waving at the crowds. Her next words were cut off when the man clamped his hand over her mouth and clutched her tightly to him.

"Hahahaha! She doesn't know what she's saying!" he quickly assured everyone in a hurried, falsely jocular voice. "She's a hopeless girl!"

The hopeless girl continued to struggle, kicking arms and feet. He scooped her up and ran before the crowds decided to do more than just talk. Kagome ran beside them to keep up.

Bouncing about in his arms, Miaka cheerfully asked him, "Well, do you feel like finding Yui-chan now?"

"No more of your nonsense!" he clamored, sweat drops on his face, still running.

"Okay then, I'll tell people you're slave trader," Miaka smugly informed. She finally had an angle!

"Are you threatening me! I've never been a slave trader."

Miaka closed her eyes. "I know."

""What?"

He skidded to a stop in an empty side street, stood for a moment, glaring at her, then dumped the girl most ungracefully on the ground. She landed with a painful thunk. Kagome was immediately at Miaka's side, glaring at the young man.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" she cried up at him petulantly.

He turned his back on her, hands arrogantly on hips, extremely annoyed that her manipulation had worked. "No."

"That was mean!" she climbed to her feet, massaging her bruised rear. "I'm only asking because I don't know this city. We have nothing and no one to count on." At the thought of being forced to continue searching alone, her mind grew heavy with fear, and her voice became tremulous. "I need to hurry and find Yui-chan. I feel sorry for her." She put her hand to her face to wipe away an unshed tear. If street thugs came after Kagome and I, then who knows what has happened to poor Yui-chan!

He looked at the girl over his shoulder and listened to her quietly cry, her tears finally reaching him. "Hey..." He tentatively reached out a hand to touch her back. She stepped away before he could connect, face buried in her hands, openly crying in frustration and fear.

He wearily sighed, watched the girl for a moment, and then stared out at the street. "Shit, I'm not fooling around. Finding someone isn't easy in a city this size."

His words echoing her emotions, Miaka again tried to compose herself, only to be distracted by the sounds of voices that had been slowly rising from the street they had left behind. The noise climaxed as ranks of armored soldiers marched down the street, carrying spears and fluttering banners on long poles. Twelve men in the center of the procession held a glittering palanquin aloft by the poles on their shoulders. The palanquin gently bobbed to their steady, unfaltering beat, the litter's rich lavender curtains swayed in the breeze, and the outlines of a dark silhouette could barely be seen through the gaps in the thick material.

Kagome, Miaka and the man joined the gathered crowd on the side of the street to watch, the rhythm of the marching soldiers and men throbbing up from the ground.

"What's that?" The foreign girl asked, wonder shining on their faces.

"It's an imperial procession."

"Imperial?" Kagome questioned.

"The one in the colorful palanquin is the Emperor of Konan."

The light glinted off the litter's gold to shine in Miaka's eyes. "It's beautiful," she breathed, worries momentarily forgotten in the splendor.

He agreed with a quiet, short laugh. "The Emperor's crown...if I had just one gem from it..." he wistfully trailed off, his mind luxuriating at the infinite possibilities.

Miaka turned to him. "Hey, is the Emperor rich?"

"Well, look for yourself."

She pulled closer to him. "Is he nice?"

Her unusual question caught him off guard. "Oh...well...I haven't heard anything bad."

Miaka quickly looked back at the procession and could barely make out a shoulder covered in rich, scarlet cloth through the scant gap in the curtains. She slowly smiled. "Hey, I'll ask the Emperor!" Miaka brightly offered.

"Huh?" Disbelief was evident in his voice.

"I'll get the gem for you! If I do, then will you help me find Yui-chan?"

With an easy smile, he crossed his arms behind his head, confident that she would fail miserably, and be quite amusing in the process. "Sure."

Miaka waved as she skipped away. "You said yes!" she verified.

Kagome gasped at her friend's impulsive dangerous behavior, "Miaka! Are you crazy! Get back here!" She ran off to stop Miaka from doing anything foolish. "Miaka!"

His grin vanished when he jerked forward with a gasp of shock. The young man watched the first girl run to the emperor's palanquin.

Miaka ran right up to the golden litter and trotted alongside, ignoring the heavily armed guards around her, and one walking close behind. "Hey, Emperor! You are the Emperor right, aren't you?" she called up to the high palanquin with spirit.

The shady figure inside moved to look down at her and the girl behind her. "Who are you?" a deep, smooth voice asked.

Waving her hand, Miaka laughed and dismissed herself, not wanting to waste any more precious time. "Oh, I'm just a nobody." She pressed her hands together and said with vibrant eyes, "I have a request!"

Still in the crowds, the young man stepped forward in disbelief. "They can't be!"

"Would you give me..." Miaka demurely regarded the ground as she jogged, then thrust her open hands out to the figure above her with confidence. "...one of the gems from your crown?"

"Idiot!" her rescuer cried, dumfounded and growing afraid for the innocent little optimist.

Still jauntily skipping along, Miaka missed the appalled reaction of the guard behind her. "It's no big deal, because you're rich right! Please let me have one!"

Eyes closed with her sweet and hopeful smile, the girl did not see the small stone in her path. She tripped over it, arms flailing wildly. Her hands latched onto one of the palanquin's decorative sashes, and the thin material ripped loudly in half.

Back in the disbelieving crowds, the man's heart pounded. "This is bad!"

She fell backwards onto her already bruised bottom. "Ouch.."

The guard behind her drew his sword with a shout. " You were disrespectful to His Majesty!" He pointed his blade at her. "You will be punished! I'll cut your head off!"

Miaka flinched backward from the sword pointed in her face, completely shocked. "Nani? Why? Why behead me?" she fearfully asked through clenched teeth.

Kagome tried to get to her friend but she was surrounded by guards.

"Talking is no use!" the man bellowed as he swung his blade back.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Miaka screamed.

Three small smoking bags sailed out from the crowd into the middle of the guards. The sacks hit the ground and exploded into thick clouds of roiling, opaque smoke. The guards bent double with heavy coughs as the noxious fumes acted.

The man leaped unseen from the sidelines and scooped Miaka in his arms to run her clear of the smoke. He finally paused in a side street a short ways away from the interrupted procession.

"Are you stupid? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Miaka's face quivered at her failure and third close escape. "But..."

He grimaced. "I know! Don't cry. I'll look for your friend out of respect for your bravery."

Eyes shining, Miaka uncertainly smiled up at him. "Really?"

His face softened. "Yeah. I'm Sōu Kishuku. Everyone calls me Tamahome though."

"Tamahome? I'm...Miaka Yuuki and my friend over there is Kagome Higurashi. But I have no reward for you now." She looked down, crestfallen at her failure to glean a jewel from the kind-and very rich-Emperor.

Tamahome held Miaka closer to his chest, enjoying the situation for some reason, in spite his financial objections. "Don't worry, I'll take one now."

Miaka's eyes widened at the touch of his warm, firm lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss. Her heart stopped.

The moment was shattered by a loud shout from behind, "There they are!"

"Foolish man! Prepare yourself!" The guard standing in the street's entrance swung his sword in the air. He charged them and was knocked backwards by a rising surge of red light that burst forth from Miaka. The blinding rays pummeled the terrified guards and lit the day like a second sun. In the center of the blaze, Tamahome knelt with Miaka, still held tightly in his arms.

A great wind blew from the air around her, and their eyes were clamped shut, faces straining from the force of the gale. Miaka cracked open one eye against the searing pressure. Her heart pounded at the sight of Tamahome. She could see him through the palm of her hand!

"You-" he strained out against the windstorm.

Back in the street, the guards were trying to control spooked horses and urgently waving their arms. "Retreat with the Emperor's palanquin! Hurry!"

"Wait!" the deep, commanding voice ordered from inside. "What's causing this disturbance?" he demanded of them.

"The girl!" One of the guards cried. "One of the girls is surrounded by blazing red light!"

"Red light?"

"She's disappearing!"

Powerless to stop it, Miaka watched herself slowly vanish in horror. The daylight light from Konan dimmed into murkey gray, and she only saw a glimpse Tamahome's empty arms before darkness surrounded her. "What's happening?" she whispered.

Red light sucked her down in a long spiral to climax in a bright flash. She gasped at the sight of the stolid National Library, and she quailed when the dark interior revealed a room filled with books. Oh! It's the Important Documents Reference Room! And kneeling on the floor-

"The girl was surrounded by red light. The figure of the girl..."

Yui-chan! Yui-chan is here! This is the library! Her thoughts joyfully echoed through the gray void around her, singing with relief at the safety of her friend. I'm so glad you've returned here!

Trying to focus her thoughts, Miaka called out to Yui. Yui-chan! Please notice me!

Yui continued reading, never looking up from the book.

Miaka reached out one spectral hand to her friend, her call going unheard. Behind the desperate girl, the great red bird she had seen in the stairwell appeared a second time. It soared through the air, the force of its wake sucking Miaka away from the library, and returning her to the grip of the searing red light.

Yui! She yelled, one hand outstretched in futile appeal.

Yui and the library vanished.

Miaka saw and felt nothing until a single, glittering red feather slowly appeared through the void. She watched it's unhurried, swaying descent towards her with strange detachment. It gently alighted on top of her head, then disappeared into nothingness.

She blinked once, turned, and found herself again in Tamahome's arms. He stared down at her in silence, amazed.

"Guys, this isn't the time for you to get all acquainted with each other." Kagome was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her friends. She will not allow them to get hurt. Suddenly, the Shikon jewel glowed and she released a powerful pink light, more powerful than the red light that shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms.

The emperor called out a second time. "What is happening now?"

"The second female is omitting a strange pink light!"

"Soldier," the voice from the palanquin's depths commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Arrest all three of them now!"

Tamahome leaned over the girl in his arms, still in shock. "Miaka...you..."

They both gasped when spears clanked about them, preventing any escape. Tamahome set Miaka on the ground. They stood together, the man holding Miaka protectively against his chest and Kagome close by.

Thrown forward, Miaka and Kagome tumbled into the dim cell with a cry. The guards unceremoniously tossed Tamahome in after them. The man turned about to glare at soldiers, who impassively slammed the heavy wooden bar door shut in his face.

Sprawled on her side on the dank stone, Miaka's heart pounded with fear. Why have we been taken prisoner?

"By the Emperor's orders, the girls and the young man were imprisoned."

Yui gazed down at the page in Universe of the Four Gods, her mind ablaze with worry as she studied the elegant line drawing that depicted the terrified girls, sprawled upon on the cold stone.

"Are you all right?" Tamahome looked at Miaka with annoyance. The girl had her arms clamped about his neck, her eyes wide and trembling with fear.

Miaka blinked and turned to gaze at the source of the voice. She started and gasped when she met his irked eyes, so very close to her own. With a scream, she leaped away, shoving Tamahome backwards. "You pervert!" She hollered, waving her arms about in the air.

"You held me first!" he yelled back from his place on the cold stone.

Her wild motions stopped, and Miaka put a hand to her mouth, remembering their current predicament. "Oh, yeah...we were caught by Konan soldiers."

"Are you still asleep?" He asked her in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "We're in a dungeon. What an optimist you are! 'We were caught by Konan soldiers.'" He closely examined her, and his voice grew serious. "Who are you guys, anyway? What was that light coming from your bodies?"

Miaka leaned back with a quiet gasp, realizing that she had no answer. Kagome also held the same look on her face.

Tamahome waited for a moment, then turned away when they said nothing. "If you guys don't want to tell me, you don't have to." The words he spoke held all the respect his tone lacked.

Miaka swallowed once, then stared at the floor. The sight of her friend in the library echoed through her. "Yui-chan..."

"Hmmm?"

"Yui has returned."

"What? Miaka are you certain?" Kagome asked her friend, concerned.

"Yui, the other girl?"

Her voice trembled out, "But I couldn't go back."

The sight of her nearly crying again made his voice soften. "Don't cry. Don't worry, I'll help you return."

Miaka raised her gaze from the floor to look up at him. "Really?"

"I already got my payment from you in advance," he reminded her, and tapped her on the forehead with a lazily outstretched index finger. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miaka's eyes turned into saucers, and she quickly looked down at the ground to hide her blush at the remembered kiss. "Idiot."

"Your Majesty, we should sentence the man and girls to death."

The second Imperial advisor continued, "The girl gave off a magical light and tried to disappear. The black-haired girl was shining with pink light though."

"They might be some kind of witches," the first concluded. The two advisors were standing on the rich red carpet, heads bowed to the Emperor, who sat on the extravagant raised dais above them.

"Your majesty, please!" the second implored.

Hidden by veils, the Emperor spoke, his calm voice sounding out in the large room with complete authority. "Wait. Their clothes are foreign. There must be a reasonable explanation for what happened."

"But-" The advisor was cut off before he could continue.

"I might be seeing too much into this, but the girl...could be the Priestess of Suzaku and the other I have a theory about."

"The Priestess! She can't be! The girl of the legend?"

The Emperor dismissed their refusal to even consider the possibility with a short humph. Something was whispering in his ear, telling him that this girl was more than what she seemed. Yet even more importantly, the timing was just right. The Priestess of Suzaku would be revealed soon, he was certain of it. The other girl, also was important to Konan.

Back in the dungeon, Miaka's stomach rumbled.

"Really, Miaka, you're hungry in a situation like this?" asked Kagome, exasperated that her friend could be hungry now.

Grumbling, Miaka stuck her hands in her uniform's pockets. Her hand brushed agenced something so she reached in and pulled what ever it is out. It was a pack of gum!

Takeing a piece out she poped it into her mouth. A gard had seen her put something in her mouth and came over to the cell bars.

"You there, girl, what did you put in your mouth?" he demanded. Miaka went up to the bars and started to blow a bubble. The man started to freak out and once the bubble poped, the guard promptly fainted.

When the man fainted, Tamahome reached out through the bars and grabbed the man's keys.

"Great job ! DEMON!" Screamed Tamahome, seeing Miaka's face with the gum still on it. Then, he to, fainted.

Later, Miaka and Tamahome's faces peered around the edge of the wall. Kagome was right behind them. The way was clear. They darted across the wide hallway, hid behind a column, peeked out again, and scurried forward to the other side. With nervous faces, they ran down the length of the hall.

Cautiously looking around another wide column, Tamahome suddenly grinned, holding a few sticks of Miaka's gum in his hands like precious jewels. "Is it okay?" He greedily smiled at Miaka. "I mean, you gave these incredible things to me!" He suddenly leaned back, clutching the gum close. "I won't return 'em even if you ask me to!"

Miaka squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief. "Listen to what you're saying! Sheesh! It's just gum! You're soooo stingy!"

They stiffened as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed their way to the pair's ears. "We're in trouble! Someone's coming!" Miaka hissed in fear, both looking side to side for a hiding place. She and Kagome darted left, Tamahome to the right. They both turned and ran back, slamming into each other in panic.

"What are you doing?" Miaka whispered in consternation.

"What about you?" he softly snapped back.

They both ran to the right and ducked into a large, dark room. Miaka pulled the door closed behind them as quietly as possible. She peeked out through the crack, not noticing Tamahome behind her. Her confidence in her escort had faded somewhat. "Ohhh, I'm counting on the wrong person to get me through this," she muttered to herself, watching a maid flutter past them.

"Miaka. Kagome." He spoke with solemnity, not attempting to hush his voice.

"What?" she tiredly whispered back.

"Take a look."

"Huh?" Kagome and Miaka moved around Tamahome and gasped at the sight of the room's contents. An immense, glittering gold statue filled the back wall. A beautiful, stately phoenix perched, surrounded by spires of clouds and beautiful gold ribbons of wind. they stared at it in shock, recognition spearing through them.

"Th-that's...that's the bird in the book!"

"Suzaku," Tamahome spoke the great bird's name with infinite respect.

Miaka gazed upon the gold sculpture of the rampant bird, eyes quivering. What does this mean?

"Suzaku?" she finally asked.

"It's a guardian," Tamahome answered. "One of the four Deities." He stepped forward. "The protector of the east is Seiryu. The protector of the north...Genbu. The one for the west is Byakko, and for the south...Suzaku. Konan country has Suzaku as its guardian." He quietly watched the statue with reverence for a moment, then continued. "Of course, the other three deities are worshipped in their own countries as well."

His words fell on deaf ears. Still standing close to the door, Miaka turned to the side, an enticing scent upon the air caressing her nostrils. She leaned forward to better sample the smell. Eyes closed in rapture, she pivoted about and trotted out the door. Kagome followed her, thinking it was better if she was with Miaka to keep her out of trouble.

Unaware of his pupils' escape, Tamahome kept talking. "But for now, we've got to get out of here. Right, Miaka? Kagome?" He turned around and realized he was alone.

"Oi, Miaka. Kagome." No answer. "Where are you, Miaka? Kagome!" he demanded, his voice urgent. "Miaka! Kagome!"

Miaka left the kitchen, stepping out into a wide courtyard. "Ahhhh, I'm stuffed. What complete bliss!" She clutched her hands together and giggled up at the sky. "Real Chinese food is soooo good." Her first priority taken care of, Miaka addressed her escort.

"Miaka was that necessary!" Kagome scolded her.

"So, Tamahome-" Miaka stopped mid-sentence when she realized she was alone. "We lost Tamahome!" she cried, arms waving. She looked in panic from side to side. "What do we DO? I don't know!" The girl ran in desperate circles about the courtyard. "Which way did we come from?" Finally stopping in the center, arms still gesturing wildly, Miaka wailed, "We're loooooost!"

A gentle laugh from behind her quieted their voices.

"Eh?" Miaka turned to look over her shoulder. A beautiful vision met her eyes. The figure was perched on the short wall that ran down the length of the next building's exterior walkway. Pale lavender cloth, artfully draped, flowed down to accentuate the svelte, smiling form. Long, dark brown hair cascaded around the refined face.

The person raised one graceful hand to point to Kagome and Miaka's left.

The girls could only stare, transfixed, at the pure beauty before them. Well, Miaka was, Kagome howeve was bombarded with memories of her adopted older brother, Sesshomaru, who held feminin beauty like the man befor her.

The vision's smile widened. "What's wrong? You're lost, aren't you?" The silky, cultured voice continued, "There's a gate. You can escape through it."

Jolted out of her reverie, Miaka gave a short bow. "Thanks." She said uncertainly, then quickly scurried away, still staring.

"Are you the ones who were arrested?"

"Eep!" Kagome and Miaka froze, uncertain.

"You are, aren't you guys?" The hypnotic eyes blinked once. "I heard you were impolite in front of the Emperor."

Miaka laughed, trying to sound innocent and completely failing. "What are you saying? I'm just a Junior High student who's passing through is all." She held up one hand in farewell, ripped her gaze away from amber, and walked towards the beckoning gate. "So see ya!"

Kagome was right behind her.

"It's okay. I'm on your side," the cultured voice called after them. "I won't turn you over to the soldiers. Don't worry."

Kagome and Miaka stopped their steady flight and turned to watch the quiet speaker. "R-really?" she whispered.

A graceful nod was her reply.

Tamahome ran up a short flight of stairs and paused at an intersection of three walkways. He peered down each. "Shoot, those girls are so stupid!" He chose a direction and ran. "Where'd they go?"

He skidded to a stop when two guards appeared in front of him. "Not good!" He whirled about and ran back.

"Hey, wait!" the guards shouted, then pounded after him.

"Get him!"

Back in the intersection, Tamahome leaped down the stairs when more soldiers appeared to cut off his escape. The guards joined forces and pursued him as a pointy, angry mob.

"You want to find your friend?" the elegant vision asked Kagome and Miaka.

The girls looked at the ground in guilt and answered. "It's our fault he's involved. Unless We help him escape, we can't return to our own world."

"Your world?" Surprise was evident in the smooth voice. "Then, that means you are not from this world? You say you're from another, separate one?"

"Yes." Miaka sharply looked up into the beautiful face. Oops. She probably won't believe us. Miaka cast her worried gaze back down, ears straining for the first signs of disbelief. She very much wanted this lovely woman to like her! I've said something suspicious. What'll I do now?

"That's wonderful!"

Miaka blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, it is so interesting!" With one hand resting on a sculptured chin, the vision eagerly smiled. "Is that right, you two are from another world? That is wonderful!"

Miaka blinked, then gasped when warm hands gently held her face.

"Don't worry." The sparkling, golden eyes were so close to her own. "Normally, people call me by a different name. But to you, I am Hotohori."

Staring into Hotohori's eyes, completely captivated, she replied, "I'm Miaka Yuuki. Please, call me Miaka."

Kagome followed her friends example and introduced herself, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Good, I am glad we have been introduced."

Blushing, Miaka looked down, unable to maintain the intense gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, not really," she hesitantly replied. "I think you're beautiful, Hotohori."

"Many people say that." The voice was not ashamed. The beauty turned at the sound of approaching guards, then turned to firmly push Miaka and Kagome away. "Hurry! Hide!"

"Where's the girls?" one of the soldiers demanded of Tamahome, who was securely bound with thick ropes. The guard sank his heavy hand into Tamahome's blue hair and yanked the captive's head up. "Where are they? Tell us now!"

Tamahome turned his face away from the guard's with a jerk. "I don't know."

The soldier gripped Tamahome's throat and leaned into his face. "Are you still resisting?"

"I said 'I don't know' because I don't know! While you were chasing me, they might have slipped away!"

"You bastard!" the guard snarled.

She was unable to bear it any longer, Miaka left her hiding place. "Wait!" she insistently called.

Kagome ran out with her, wanting to help Miaka

Tamahome stared in horror at the girl, his eyes fearfully shining over one of the guard's drawn swords. She was standing, defenseless, a short distance away. "Miaka! Kagome!"

"Please don't hurt him!" she pleaded and ran towards them.

"Idiots! Don't come here!"

She stopped at Tamahome's shout.

"Miaka, Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Because-"

One of the soldiers stepped forward.

"Because, I can't leave you behind!" She turned to run, but was quickly snagged from behind. Kagome was also snatched by a guard

"Miaka! Kagome!" Tamahome shouted, straining.

"Tamahome!" she futilely struggled to escape the soldier's iron grasp.

His voice rising in an infuriated growl, Tamahome's kanji appeared to burn in the center of his forehead in a blazing flash of red light.

Beautiful amber eyes widened in shock.

Tamahome split the ropes that had been holding him captive moments before. With a shout, he slammed away the guards surrounding him and charged the line soldier holding Miaka and Kagome. His fist impacted the man's chest and sent him flying backwards.

Tamahome crouched protectively in front of Miaka and Kagome, teeth bared. "You-if even one finger touches them...I'll finish you!"

"Quiet!" the cultured voice rang out through the courtyard with unquestioning authority. "Quiet down!" The elegant figure stood imposingly before them. "Without my order, I will not permit you to hurt them!"

Tamahome backed up a step and pointed an astonished finger at their sudden rescuer. "Who are you?"

The guard behind him stuttered out, "M-Majesty!" before all the soldiers kneeled and bowed low on the ground. Tamahome looked back and forth at their prostrate forms, then back at the person before him.

"The real one?"

A smile and cordial nod was his answer.

With a strangled noise, Tamahome dove for the ground and joined the soldiers.

Miaka stared uncertainly at the figure, one hand at her mouth. "Hotohori-san is the Emperor? She's so young and beautiful."

"Idiot! The Emperor is a man!" Tamahome yelled up from his bow.

"Miaka can't you tell that's a man?" Kagome was amazed at her friend's ignorance.

Hands behind her head, Miaka scoffed him. "No way."

"Shut up! You need to bow before him!" Tamahome cracked open his eyes and looked for Miaka, to once again find her not there. He whipped his head from side to side and finally found her.

The girl was standing in front of her lovely young woman, hands pressing against the enrobed chest. "Oh...flat!" Miaka debated her findings for a moment, eyes closed with concentration. She looked down at the enrobed hips. "That means there's a mysterious thing on his lower body."

The Emperor smiled.

Tamahome and Kagome appeared behind her and they both socked the girl on top of her head. "Don't think that far!" he admonished with an embarassed shout.

Kagome, Miaka and Tamahome knelt side-by-side on the red carpet within the throne room of Konan, ranks of soldiers a respectful distance behind them.

"Forgive me, Miaka, Kagome," Hotohori's voice asked from his seat on the raised dais. "I didn't want to deceive you. I wanted to get to know you, so I hid my true identity. But I now know that you are not a monster, nor an enemy!"

Hotohori's long hair had been piled on top of his head, and was covered by his imperial red cap. Only his bangs dangled over his perfect skin and beautiful golden eyes.

At his encouraging words, Miaka looked up. "Then that means we..."

"Yes. We won't hurt you," the Emperor finished her sentence for her.

Hotohori rotated to Miaka and asked,

"Are you the one who emanated the red light?" Miaka nodded mutely as Hotohori smiled.

Turning to Kagome, Hotohori asked,

"And did you produce the pink light that my men saw?" She answered simply, "Yes."

Hotohori eyed her in wonder. His eyes held a question that he was not sure if he should ask but Kagome beat him to it. Smirking, she said, "I'm the Shikon no Tama Miko. Nice to meet you!"

This'll be interesting…thought the said miko as she watched surprise pass the faces of two of her three companions and some, disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Hotohori had regained his poise and explained, not removing his eyes from the wonder that is this raven-haired woman who was just as curious. It seems that even she does not know the hugeness of her status...

"There was another legend in the four kingdoms. Besides our four gods' priestesses, there was another legendary priestess foretold to arrive from another world. She would bring with her another god to help save the land. But that god was unlike the other four for it had four souls. And unlike the other gods, it was trapped in the jewel to forever wage the battle between demons. Many had tried to purify it completely but only two were able to succeed. The first had died, for an evil half-demon tricked her and her half-demon lover into harming the other.

The second was the strongest of them all, she was the girl that after 50 years, appeared and found the jewel within her. She was said to be the reincarnation of the first priestess. She had broken the jewel into hundreds of shards and set out on a quest to piece it back together. In that process, she had defeated the evil half-demon but at a terrible cost. The girl was destined to have hardships and trials that surpass those of her incarnation, the previous priestess. She is only granted one wish whereas the others have three. She had vanished and was never seen again. Suzaku was said to have vowed to find that god and bring her here along with her chosen priestess to help save his people. Suzaku had promised to protect the priestess of the Shikon has if she were his own." Hotohori saw Miaka try to process the information from the corner of his eye. But his full attention was on Kagome who was deep in thought as her face held a blank look.

"Kagome! That must be you! You told me about your adventure's in 500 years in the past in Feudal Japan!" Miaka was excited that her friend was this legendary girl here, too.

Tamahome thought for a while, "Where's the proof?" he asked, still doubting that this girl is a priestess of that legend. It was just too unbelievable. That legend was said to be lost and only passed down the royal family, but then again, he did know about it. Still... he was tentative to accept it. Kagome was hesitant for a while but sighed and answered just the same,

"Alright. Here's your proof." Kagome pulled out the Jewel hanging from her neck and it glowed a gentle, pink light at her touch. She even let her other hand glow the same pink and showed them her miko energy. Tamahome's eye's widened. So it was true...

Hotohori smiled, then turned to Miaka. "Miaka will you save Konan?"

Miaka looked confused.

Befrore she could think of a way to phrase her questions, he continued.

"According to ancient tradition, when the country is in risk of extinction, a girl will appear from another world. The girl will possess the power of Suzaku and save the country. And if the Priestess of the Shikon also appears, she will have the power to help the girl of legend in her journey."

Miaka jumped to her feet when she realized what he implied, heart pounding. "I'm not the girl! I'm just a Junior High student! I have an entrance exam to take! My coming here was just an accident!"

"Then you do not want the power of Suzaku?" Hotohori asked in astonishment. "You have no wish for that?" He leaned forward, his gold and red imperial robes rustling quietly in the silent room.

His words struck a chord within her. "Wish?" Miaka paused uncertainly as Yui's remembered voice rang out in her mind.

This is a story of a girl who obtained the Seven stars of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent powers and made her wishes come true. The story itself is an incantation. Those who finish reading it shall receive the power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."

The vision of the red, gleaming phoenix burned through her memory.

"That means if I read the book and become the heroine...I can wear cool clothes!" Miaka envisioned herself with a lovely curved figure, clad in a skin-tight pink dress. "I could become the most popular girl in school!" Love letters and party invitations shoved the voluptuous woman out of the way. "Be strong enough to defeat anyone!" Miaka held out her arms and made victory signs with both hands at the imagined sight of herself shaped like Miss Universe, complete with tiny bikini. "I can have my favorite foods any time!" She drooled over the sight of all her favorite dishes.

When her imagination took the next step, her eyes glazed over. "That's right! I'll be absolutely able to pass ANY entrance exam!"

The priestess of the Shikon sweat-dropped at her friends silly ramblings.

Hotohori laughed. "Then what's holding you back? The world is yours, if you wish it."

Miaka stood and looked at him with determination. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" She leaned forward. "Become Priestess of Suzaku! I'll do it! I've been waiting for this kind of chance!"

Kagome smiled up at the beautiful emperor, "Hotohori? As the guardian of the Shikon Jewel and the Priestess of The Shikon, I would be honored to help Miaka save Konan."

Hotohori quietly smiled his triumph, then suddenly leaped to his feet. He shouted to all those present, "Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and the priestess of the Shikon no Tama, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us and now the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" A curtain opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the two girls. Kagome and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted as the men said in unison,

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the priestess Suzaku and the priestess of the Shikon no Tama! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!" The two girls glanced at each other before looking out amazed at the people bowing before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira: Chapter 3!

Myra: Still own nothing.

Pairings: Tasuki/Kagome, Tamahome/Miaka

Chapter 3: The Seven Stars of Suzaku

It was a bright new morning in the land of Konan. When she felt the sun's gentle warmth upon her face, Kagome awakened and then quickly sat up in bed. She looked down at her nightclothes a serving maid had given her and looked around the grandly decorated room that was to be hers while she was in Konan.

_'Oh, yeah….'_ Kagome thought. '_Konan, it really happened. Miaka and I were taken inside that Chinese library book and we've been proclaimed the saviors of the Konan Empire.'_

Kagome gazed at the room once more. The large canopy bed had red curtains drawn open while the sheets and pillows, a soft lavender color, were velvet soft and warm. The bed was situated vertically across from the door that led out into the hallway. In one corner of the large room, there was a table with an ornate vase which held a few pretty flowers. Her outfit from yesterday was folded neatly on the table, waiting for her to get dressed. In another corner, there was a wooden dresser with a carving of Suzaku at the top and a large body length mirror a few feet away from the dresser.

I wonder how Miaka's dealing with all this. It must be all so new to her. She doesn't have the experience I have with crazy adventures. That must be why I'm not freaking out, Kagome thought, worried for Miaka.

Much later, the Emperor Hotohori had gathered Kagome, Miaka and Tamahome in his study. Kagome was curious about Miaka and her roles in this strange land so she asked, "Your majesty, how will Miaka receive the power of Suzaku? And how will I help her, as the Priestess of The Shikon Jewel?"

She wanted to understand the prophecy about her better and Kagome was also starting to wonder how the legend of the Shikon Priestess was started in this world.

Hotohori smiled gently at the obsidian-haired priestess, "It's written in this scroll." He held up a bright red scroll within his hands.

Both Kagome and Miaka gasped when they saw it.

"Do you recognize it?" He asked the two priestesses who would save his empire.

Kagome smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining, "Yeah, I think I do!"

"The Universe of The Four Gods," Hotohori stated.

Miaka chimed in loudly, "That's the one!"

Tamahome glanced at Miaka then at Kagome, "The one what?"

"It is a book of prophecies that was given to the first emperor, Taiso, from Taiitsukun and has been handed down to each emperor of Konan ever since." Hotohori explained, "In truth, the four gods are twenty-eight constellations divided into the east, west, north, and south. Each quadrant has seven constellations. The seven southern constellations are called 'The Suzaku Seven'."

Kagome, Miaka and Tamahome listened intently to Hotohori's explanation.

"The names of the seven constellations are Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki and Mitsukake.

Each of these are also the names of the Seven Warriors and all have marks on their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," he said as he revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck and covering it again. Miaka and Kagome gasped and turned to Tamahome who was standing with his arms behind his head. So that's what the symbol was for... Turning to Tamahome, Hotohori continued, "You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and bring her strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true."

As Hotohori finished, Miaka faced him and asked,

"Hoto-I mean, Your Highness, did you know about this?"

"Of course." Turning to Tamahome, she asked the same question and got the same answer. Suddenly, Miaka was in deep thought, So, that's why they've been so nice to me...But what about Kagome?

Miaka lifted her head to meet the Emperor's gaze and asked, "What about Kagome?"

"Kagome does not have her own warriors to protect her. But do not worry Miaka. Now that she has sworn her allegiance to Konan and Suzaku, the Suzaku Seven will protect Kagome as if she were the Priestess of Suzaku herself." Hotohori assured Miaka, while gazing at Kagome.

"Thank you, Hotohori." Kagome was happy to hear that the Suzaku Seven would protect her as they protect Miaka. "I will do my best to save Konan!"

She gave him a sparkling smile and Hotohori was struck once again. Her beauty rivals even mine… she would make a great empress. He then remembered that he had wanted the Priestess of Suzaku for an empress.

"If you don't mind, I would like to look for the other five warriors." Requested Miaka with her face filled with determination. She wanted to be able to do something useful and she also wanted to go home and be normal again. She just wanted to end this dream turned nightmare.

Hotohori nodded and announced;

"Gather all those in the kingdom who excel in martial and literary arts!" In a flash, they were outside with a lot of soldiers waiting for their given task. Hotohori was seated in a fancy chair with people carrying big fans on both sides granted that he's the emperor.

Miaka stood beside him and stepped forward only to shout out to the men, "All right! Those who have red marks on their body, raise your hand!" No one did and Miaka made a puzzled look.

Tamahome, who sat on a stair, explained "The marks don't appear at will, you know. Guess I'll have to fight them to see." Jumping as he stood, he rolled his shoulders and said with a smile, "Personally, I hope that the last five are a bunch of pretty women."

Kagome and Miaka heard him and muttered together, "Personally I hope they'll all be good looking hunks of beefcake!"

After some beatings by Tamahome, it was obvious to Kagome and Miaka that none of the warriors assembled were to be the ones to protect them.

Miaka stepped up once again and said, "Well I guess it's up to me to find out."

Hotohori and Tamahome looked at her curiously, "You?"

Kagome was doubtful of this course of action, "Miaka are you kidding? There has to be another way to find the warriors."

"Yes, as the saying goes, strong dogs never bark. We'll know if they are one of the seven warriors if they don't attack me no matter what." Removing her outer uniform jacket she turned to the men, "All right come on, who wants a piece of me? Give me your best shot!"

"We can't. You are the Priestess of Suzaku, we can't fight you." Said one of them. Irritated, Miaka came up with a plan,

"Oh, I get it you guys are all sissies! Oooh, I'm from another world. What do you think I'll do to you, huh? You are just a bunch of idiots! You're all a big group of stupid, limp Chinese noodles!" The soldiers were already twitching as she started her insults but the last one was definitely the last straw, they chased her around the place.

"I must have insulted their dinner." Said Miaka, running from the soldiers who were raging after her.

"I guess she went a little too far." commented Tamahome.

Miaka called back as she started running, "Well I guess none of them is a Suzaku warrior! Ah!" She managed to duck just in time as a sword swung itself over her head and she ran into a gazebo where a flying hammer hit the pillar and it started to crack.

Tamahome had had enough and beat them all again yelling furiously, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to fight with girls!"

Hearing a cry from behind him, Tamahome turned and Hotohori rose abruptly from his seat as he saw Kagome running in the gazebo and pushed Miaka out of the way just as it started collapsing due to the broken pillar.

"Kagome!" cried Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori simultaneously. Miaka who was thrown to the ground looked frantically for any signs of her friend being all right. She ignored the fact that she had a wound on her thigh. Tamahome ran towards the broken down gazebo and tried to shove away rocks and broken roofing but it was no good. Hotohori was about to do the same when his advisers blocked him,

"Sire! Please step away, it's too dangerous!" Annoyed, he pushed them away from him.

"This isn't about me, it's about Kagome! Get her out of there!"

"Sire, it would be a miracle if she survived that!"

"If you won't do it then I will." Kneeling down, he started to remove the debris with Tamahome but none of them were strong enough to lift them any faster.

"Sire, maybe I can be of help." came a voice from behind them. Turning around, Hotohori and Tamahome saw a beautiful woman with long violet, braided hair. She was dressed as one of the royal consorts.

Hotohori and Tamahome made way for the unknown woman that appeared and watched as she tossed every bit of debris, big, huge or enormous with one hand and fling them over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. The royal advisers had to dodge them tons of times. She handled them as if it was nothing but a bunch of feathers.

His Highness and Tamahome looked at her in awe. Miaka was also impressed. Then, the woman spoke again,

"Oh, she's still alive." Hotohori registered it first and rushed towards the injured girl. Kagome's face was dusty and her clothes were bloodied, she was still conscious though. Hotohori knelt down next to her and gently lifted her up and walked slowly towards the doctor.

"You gave us quite a fright, Kagome. We thought you would die." the injured girl smirked,

"You should know that it'll take more than that to kill me. I've been through worse." the young emperor frowned at that. So that means that she has experienced more severe cases than this? Miaka neared them and apologized to Kagome over and over until Tamahome had to knock her head to shut her up.

He looked softly at Kagome and smiled in a relieved way, "Whew! Glad you're still alive even if it would be better to my health if you were gone." He joked lightly. Kagome tried to laugh but it only hurt her more so she settled for a smile.

"Yeah, but you'd miss me." Everyone laughed. It seems like her sense of humor is still intact. Hotohori laid Kagome down next to a doctor and looked at the woman who had helped them and saw a part of a mark on her chest. Nearing her he tried to see more of the mark.

"What do you want, Your Highness?" The woman backed away thinking that the emperor was going to do something to her.

Hotohori lowered his raised hand and said, "Oh, I wasn't- your mark." he pointed to her chest .

Realizing what he meant, "Oh you mean this." she said as she removed a bit of clothing.

Hotohori asked, "Are you not one of the imperial consorts?"

She smiled charmingly, "I am known as Kourin but my given name is Nuriko."

"'Willow'..." whispered Hotohori.

Miaka turned to the woman and smiled, "So you're the third warrior!" Miaka was so happy to have found a warrior. She was getting closer to her dream now.

Tamahome was smiling in the background and Hotohori asked him, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing." he said dreamily.

Hotohori neared Kagome and sat beside her.

"Thank you for helping my friend!" Miaka reached out a hand to shake but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight to Tamahome.

"The person that I really wanted to help was this young man. He seemed so worried for the girl, so I thought, I would help." With that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the lips.

All of them were shocked. Even Kagome, who was on a stretcher, saw the whole thing. _'Hm,' _thought Kagome._ 'That girl has a strange aura around her. Almost like a man's.'_ Hotohori was in the same boat but he merely smiled and was happy for Tamahome before turning his attention back to Kagome and dampened a cloth and placed it on her forehead. He ignored the scenes behind him and tended to the injured female. The doctor was already bandaging her wounds after cleaning them.

"Ouch." The doctor examined her wrist, it was twisted and he had to twist it back. It stung big time and it brought out pained cry from the girl. Hotohori frowned and moved the hair from her face gently as he proceeded to clean her face. Kagome smiled her thanks and tried to relax at his touch. Unknown to them, a certain someone was glaring daggers at the raven-haired priestess.

Just as Kagome's wrist was back in place, her body glowed a soft pink light for a moment before dissipating and leaving her sitting upright. The doctor, Hotohori and everyone else were amazed but she only smiled.

"It's my miko abilities, when I am injured they do this and heal me. It is a gradual process and I will still feel these wounds for awhile but all the worst injuries are fixed. I would try and heal you too Miaka but my power is drained after healing my major wounds and putting up the shield around myself while under those pillars." Miaka disregarded what she said and hugged her friend in relief. Hotohori smiled and so did Tamahome but Nuriko seethed in anger as she eyed the raven-haired girl.

Later on that same day, Kagome and Miaka were both in the auburn haired priestess's room, washing their outfits.

"Why don't we get this all done and change and then go talk to that 'Nuriko'. I have a feeling that I need to straighten things out with her." Miaka nodded enthusiastically, removing her bra just after Kagome removed hers. Then the door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome.

"Miaka, I need a place to hi-!" he stopped and looked at the half-naked girls in front of him. Everything seemed to pause and they all just blinked before Kagome and Miaka covered their chests and yelled.

"You PERVERT! Get out!" Tamahome blushed but waved his arms around and stubbornly said,

"You don't understand! I need a place to-" he still didn't get to finish his sentence when something was roping his feet together making him fall. Nuriko appeared and she looked so giddy to be 'playing' with Tamahome. He, however, looked at them with pleading eyes, asking them for their help.

"Oh, there you are Tama-kins! I'm sorry ladies, Tama-kins and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up. Right, Tama? Sorry to disturb you priestesses, we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it!" Miaka was fuming and Kagome was trying so hard to control her amusement from showing on her face. She felt pity for Tamahome, sympathy for Miaka and a small amount of hostility towards Nuriko. Earlier, when they were still outside, Nuriko kept eying her dangerously.

"Oooh, I hate her! She even kissed him in front of me!" exclaimed her friend.

Looking at Miaka, she said, "Do you like Tamahome?" Miaka blushed and looked away.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Besides, we need to get along with her, eventually. Why not start now?"

Miaka looked at her curiously before nodding. They continued to wash their garments and left them to dry. Miaka put on a robe to temporarily cover her body while Kagome put on a simple yet elegant blue kimono that had a silver obi. Brushing her hair, she looked at Miaka who was sitting on the bed.

"Well? How do I look?" Miaka was grinning widely and clasped her hands together.

"You look beautiful! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask for Nuriko's cooperation. Now, you wait here and behave while I'm out. I'll see you later at night. Hopefully, I won't be too tired. Bye!" Before Miaka could protest, Kagome was out the door. Pouting, she did as she was told.

Kagome found herself standing in front of Nuriko later on.

"You want to be my maid in exchange for something that will not benefit you at all?" asked Nuriko as she was rubbing her hand. Tamahome was bandaged tightly around his whole body and couldn't move because Nuriko was sitting on him. He was trying to protest and get her off but to no avail. Kagome had entered the room and sweat-dropped at the sight. She had made a bargain: she will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she told her to do if, in return, she promised to pledge her allegiance and service to Miaka.

"I don't ask nor do I need you to understand. I just need for you to agree." Kagome stated in a bored tone.

Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet Kagome's sapphire eyes, "All right. But on one condition."

"And that is?" As soon as those words left Kagome's lips, Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly,

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome is with me." She grinned and giggled. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip,

"Stop it. Stop it!" both of them ignored him and Kagome looked at Nuriko, fire burning in her eyes, ready to take on any challenge, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Nuriko smirked again and said, "Okay, let's start with you fixing my hair."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Nuriko couldn't help but compliment her,

"Hm... impressive. But you still have a long way to go before-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're going to make me do ridiculous chores and try to make it worse yourself but already know that so shut up and let me do your hair." Surprised by the girl's insight on her, Nuriko was forced to keep quite. Tamahome was knocked unconscious and was in a corner, away from the door.

Kagome learned she was right about Nuriko giving her stupid chores to complete and would make it worse. While she was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor, Nuriko was spilling dirt and leaves on the spotless floor behind her.

"Oh, it's dirtier than ever! I thought I told you to clean it not make it worse! Oh , and look at this table it's so dirty!" Kagome turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it. The table, however, was thrown towards her and she only had the time lessen the impact with her hands before it knocked them both over and she lay there, tired, sore and irritated.

"Hey! Stop your bullying Kagome!" yelled a bandaged from head to toe Tamahome.

"I hate it when you-" Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed,

"You mean you hate me?" she asked, broken-heartedly. Kagome rolled her eyes from under the table. She knew it was fake and she knew Tamahome would get caught,

"I-No...I don't hate you-" Nuriko lunged at him and embraced Tamahome.

"So you do love me! Oh, I'm so happy Tama! You don't hate me, you like me, too." Tamahome was struggling while Kagome's irritation rose,

"Knock it off!" Kagome threw the table at the couple but Nuriko used Tamahome to shield herself, rendering the poo young man unconscious. They left Kagome to do her work. The raven-haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her sore shoulders before going back to work.

Miaka saw the whole thing and went to a gazebo by a pond to think. She hated Nuriko for doing that to Kagome and for hogging Tamahome. But then again, maybe she does love him...

Hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her in bandages. He still hadn't got out of that.

"Tamahome, what're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko." Miaka said sadly as she helped him get out of those irritating bonds.

When he was free, Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him, "I escaped when she went out."

"I thought you liked her." She replied.

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves."

"That's a shame. You make a beautiful couple." she stated downheartedly.

There was a moment of silence before, "Do you know what you're saying? Do you really think that?" Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him.

She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, "You seem like you enjoyed her company..." Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. Miaka panicked, she didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her.

Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh, "Tama-!" she fell. Closing her eyes, she thought that he would continue walking and was surprised when she heard him.

"You dope. You know you shouldn't move like that. Come on; let me re-bandage it for you." Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages,

"Hold still."

"Okay..." Miaka was mentally thanking whatever gods listened to her and smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. Unknown to them, they had an audience, well, two, actually. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and Kagome was watching them from the hallway. She felt happy for Miaka and she would continue to endure Nuriko just for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira: Chapter 4, woot!

Myra: Now owning; nothing

Pairings: Tasuki/Kagome, Tamahome/Miaka

Chapter 4: Missing Love

Night had completely fallen in Konan, and an infinite number of stars shown down onto Suzaku's Third Warrior. The woman was leaning over the railing outside her second story room, lost in the multitude of her own contemplative thoughts.

She sensed the girl's approach. "Kagome," Nuriko softly acknowledged when the black-haired girl stood next to her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern, prompted by the other's dull voice.

Nuriko stared down into the courtyard, arms crossed inside their layers of robes. "When I was walking around the pond, west of the court, I lost one of these earrings." She opened her right hand to show a glimmering stone that was surrounded by a band of gold.

Kagome stepped closer for a better look at the bit of jewelry. "Ah, it's so pretty!"

"It's a Night Glow gem. When I began serving at court, my mother presented these family treasures to me."

Impressed, Kagome softly agreed.

"The stones emit a light in the dark. The best time to find a lost one is at night. My maids are afraid of the dark, so they refuse to go."

Kagome saw her chance to try to make peace with Nuriko, though she still had her suspicions about Nuriko. "How about if I try to find it?" she offered brightly. Hopefully this will work and Nuriko will cooperate with Miaka and I, so we can find the other warriors of Suzaku.

Nuriko's fist closed about the gem, and she looked at the girl. "But-"

"It was given to you by your mother, and it's an important earring, isn't it? Don't worry! Leave it to me!" Kagome's eyes closed with her smile.

Nuriko returned her cheer. "Then, as a reward, in my small way as one of Suzaku's Seven Warriors, I will protect you and Miaka."

Kagome beamed with delight. "Oh, you really will?" Fists clenched with determination, she took a step back. "Wait here! I'll find it for sure!" With a wave, she turned and sped away.

"Oh, please do!" Nuriko called after her, a victorious smirk upon her face.

Insects and frogs raised their voices in an intricate symphony of night that surrounded the palace from the vast ponds. Hotohori and two of his retainers were standing at the very place Tamahome and Miaka had been only a brief time before.

"What?"

"Yes, Emperor, that's correct. You're eighteen years old now. Will you kindly receive an Empress?"

"Why did we assemble beautiful ladies from all over the country here at court?" the other demanded.

The first one addressed him again, speaking to Hotohori's back. "For what reason do you ignore them?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

Hotohori turned with a sly smile. "Because I am more beautiful than they are." He inwardly chuckled at the pair's strangled reaction. "Just joking."

"Oh, you are?" The retainer forced out a laugh.

The Emperor tilted back his head and gazed up at the shimmering stars. "It is more important to govern the country and think about the people. I cannot concentrate on finding an Empress at this time."

He turned and stately walked down the stone path towards the palace, both retainers respectfully behind him.

"But-" one protested.

"What about Nuriko?" the other continued.

"Let's stop kidding," Hotohori almost laughed. "She is one of the Seven Warriors. I could never be involved romantically with a fellowwarrior." His eyes closed and he lifted his face to the cool caress of starlight. "And ever since I was little, I have imagined the ideal woman." He thought of Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku.

"The ideal woman?" They questioned, curious.

"Hello!" Kagome popped up next to the three men with a wide, cheerful smile, sending the two retainers leaping backwards with screams of terror. The girl crossed her arms and leaned her chin on the walkway's rail.

Hotohori knelt down to her. "Kagome, what are you doing out so late?"

"Nuriko asked me to do something for her. I'm on my way there."

"Are you and Miaka getting along with her? I heard of her behavior from my servants."

Kagome softly gasped, embarrassed that he knew of the friction between Miaka and her and the newest Suzaku Warrior.

Her sound was his answer. " I will tell her to treat you two with the respect you are due. No one ignores the Emperor's orders."

Kagome inwardly smiled and held up one finger to slowly waved it back and forth in front of Hotohori's astonished face. "Tsk tsk tsk!" she told him.

He blinked twice.

"Orders can't change people's minds. Besides, I want to get along with her all by myself. I'm sure Miaka feels the same way that I do."

They both straightened, and Kagome continued, "So I'm going to learn to compromise with her." She turned and lightly ran away. "Bye! Gotta go!"

Hotohori watched her disappear with amazement in his eyes.

Kagome slowly picked her way through the shallow marsh at the side of the pond, mud close to oozing over the tops of her black slouch boots. "It has to be around here somewhere." She took another step forward and screamed when a flock of birds exploded into the air, wings beating the night around her. Kagome dodged low to avoid them, but moved just in time to avoid falling into the pond. She breathed deeply, thankful for the close save.

Meanwhile, Miaka was wandering the halls of the palace looking for Kagome. Where could she have gone?

While, lost in thought, she bumped into Tamahome. She looked up at him. "Oh, hi Tamahome. What brings you out here at night?"

He sighed. "Oh I just couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Miaka replied, "I'm looking for Kagome. She went for a walk awhile ago and hasn't returned. Have you seen her?"

Tamahome's face showed concern. "No, I haven't. I'll help you look for her."

The pair walked the halls and then they soon passed by Nuriko's chambers, and heard laughter from within.

Victorious laughter echoing out of her room, Nuriko gaily admired herself in her mirror. "That girl is a fool! She went to find a nonexistent earring in the dark. How stupid of her not to realize that I've never been able to leave the court until now, so I could never have been to the pond."

She moved her fingers on the stem of her crystal glass. "So that's how she really is. She should be a drenched rat by now." Her voice grew condescending. "It may be proper for a girl of another world to muck about in the mud, but not for the etiquette of this court."

A slam resounded through the room. Nuriko slowly turned to stare into a pair of cold, iron-gray eyes, and a pair of shocked green eyes. "Tamahome," she paused shakily, then addressing the other, "Miaka."

His voice was low. "Is it true, what you just said?" A vision of Kagome sinking in deep water flashed through his mind. He was supposed to protect her, just as he protects Miaka. Tamahome didn't want to imagine this happening to Miaka either. Kagome's a good person, she doesn't deserve this! He whirled about and ran, only to be jerked to a sudden halt. Tamahome whipped his head about and shouted, "Let go!"

Miaka watched with trepidation as all this unfolded, thinking about Kagome in the pond at this very moment. "Kagome's in trouble! We have to help her!"

With only one hand clamped around his wrist, Nuriko held Tamahome captive.

"You're extremely strong!" Tamahome snarled into her lavender eyes.

"I won't let you go to that little bitch! Not Miaka either!" Nuriko snarled back.

Amazement flitted across his face before Tamahome stepped close to the woman. "Miaka and Kagome just want to get along with you! Why don't you try to understand them?"

"I don't like Kagome or her! They monopolize both the Emperor and you! After I came to the court, the Emperor ignored me for almost a year!" Nuriko paused for breath and tried not to think of how easily Kagome and Miaka intruded upon her life. It did not work. "Suddenly they show up and is puffed up and hailed by everyone. The Emperor can't help himself! Even I can see how attractive Kagome is and I'm a woman, but what does he see that's so attractive in that small little nothing from another world?" She pointed sharply to Miaka who had a hurt look pass over her face at the insult to her.

She bared her teeth. "For revenge, I deliberately went after you."

"What?" A voice spoke, slightly annoyed and shocked, from behind them.

Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko turned to see Kagome, though it would seem she did not fall into the pond, for her clothing and hair were dry.

"You love Hotohori-I mean, the Emperor?" Kagome walked past Tamahome, ignoring his question if she was all right. She stared up into Nuriko's eyes. Miaka trailed alongside with Kagome, feeling she was needed by her friend right now.

"What?" Nuriko challenged with hauteur. "I'll never apologize to you. You were the one who was deceived, so that makes you the loser."

"Maybe."

"You guys puffed up by everyone."

"Yes."

Nuriko clenched a powerful fist. "Don't make a fool of me!" she growled, her voice rising. "Why don't you get angry? Don't you care about others?" Nuriko ended her sentence with a powerful slap to Kagome's cheek.

"Back at you!" Kagome snapped, her own hand connecting with the other woman's cheek. Miaka gasped at her friend's powerful slap.

Tamahome stared at the pair in shock.

After a pause, Kagome lifted her hand and in it was a smooth pink stone laying within her palm. Her voice was soft. "I couldn't find the earring. But this is a pretty stone, isn't it?" She held the pebble in her open palm and offered it up to Nuriko, who gazed down upon it with a face devoid of emotion.

Miaka, who was silent until now, added with a smile, "It's really pretty Nuriko. You should take it!" she then talked a second time. "Don't be jealous. There is nothing between Hotohori and me. We're just friends."

Nuriko then looked into Kagome's clear blue eyes.

The girl then smiled and said, "Nuriko, it's true that Hotohori is a very beautiful man. But that's all I don't have any of the feelings you feel towards him. To be perfectly honest, I'd prefer a ruggedly handsome man over a pretty boy! I only feel friendship to Hotohori so you don't have to worry! Besides, he reminds me of my adopted older brother and thinking of me and him in a romantic relationship seems a little weird." Kagome assured the purple-haired Warrior. She placed the stone in Nuriko's hand.

Nuriko's eyes began to slowly tremble.

"Can I help you? I'll give a hint to Hotohori." Miaka proposed, with a hint of a smile.

The Suzaku Warrior clenched her fist around the stone and closes her eyes. She turned about to stand with her back to the two girls, body quivering with the effort of holding in tears. A soft, painful sob escaped her lips.

Miaka watched her with a gentle face, relieved to learn the truth. She is not in love with Tamahome. The thought made her very happy in a way she was afraid to admit.

Kagome watched Nuriko's shoulders shaking with sobs then looked over to Miaka to see the small smile on her friends face. This means Nuriko doesn't love Tamahome and Miaka has a chance. She was glad Miaka had another shot.

The man in question pointed a finger at himself, the women's interlude lost upon him. "How did I fit into this?" he asked with wide, confused eyes.

Miaka stood in her robe before the Emperor, also robed, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. She had just finished talking to him about Nuriko's feelings.

"So then..."

"So then, I wanted you to notice a girl who loves you, and is nearby in your life." Miaka's voice was warm and earnest.

Hotohori paused for a long moment before he finally spoke. "Miaka, do you love someone?"

"Me?" Miaka asked in astonishment. In her mind, Tamahome slowly turned and smiled at her over his shoulder. She fought down a blush and laughed, "Let's not talk about me!"

"I've loved someone for a very long time. And only that one person..." The Emperor of Konan lifted his face, his voice strong and determined. "...I've longed for since."

Miaka returned his gaze, eyes wide, and heart pounding.

Back in the National Library, Yui continued to read from the Universe of the Four Gods.

"The Emperor confessed his love to the Priestess of Suzaku."

Hotohori gently pushed Miaka backwards. The girl fell on her back on his bed, limp and wide-eyed with shock. With one hand on either side of her body, Hotohori filled Miaka's vision. His gaze was compelling and unavoidable.

"Ever since I was a boy and first head the story of the Priestess of Suzaku, the girl from another world, I have tried to imagine what she would be like, Miaka. You are the one I envisioned."

Miaka's eyes trembled.

"I'm not interested in other women, only in knowing you. Everything about you." Hotohori leaned even closer and closed his eyes.

Inside her breast, Miaka's heart pounded. Her own eyes drifted closed, and behind their thin lids, Tamahome smiled at her. They opened again. Hotohori's face hovered just above her own, their lips only inches apart. The girl clenched her eyes closed again and braced herself.

Hotohori suddenly froze. He pulled away from the girl and took his sheathed sword from within his robes.

"What?" Miaka asked him with relief.

The Emperor stepped to a wall of his room and drew his sword.

What's going on? She thought, though glad they were interrupted.

Done so quickly Miaka could not see it happen, Hotohori slashed the wall three times with his blade. The mortar fell apart in clumps to reveal three eavesdroppers in the next room, hands cupped around their ears to catch every word.

"Kagome! Tamahome! Nuriko!" Miaka cried with dismay, her blood running cold.

Busted, the two tried to play nonchalant.

"What are you doing out here?" Hotohori demanded, his voice hard with anger.

They stepped through the hole in the wall, all pretense forgotten. "I came to take Miaka back," Tamahome replied.

"You have been given permission to enter my quarters. But in this case...you should have known better."

Tamahome looked beyond Hotohori to where Miaka was still sitting, perched on the bed. The girl averted her gaze and stared at the floor. "You're right," he answered.

"Hotohori-I think it's time I returned to my room."

The Emperor turned away from the intruders. "Miaka, I was serious. You said you wanted to return to your world. But instead, after Suzaku appears and all is done...I will make you my Empress."

Miaka started. She quickly sat up and stared into Hotohori's eyes. "That's selfish!"

"Of course, it's not an order. 'Orders don't change people's minds.' Isn't that what you said?" He spoke with utter confidence. "I will make sure you fall in love with me."

Miaka gasped, eyes quivering. Beyond the Emperor, Tamahome, Kagome and Nuriko stood in shocked silence.

"You can sleep there." He offered, then turned and left the room.

A traitorous blush across her cheeks, Miaka could scarcely breathe. I don't believe it. That was a proposal, wasn't it?

Chirping birds and warm sunlight heralded in the new morning. Miaka looked like hell. "I couldn't sleep at all." The girl tiredly pulled on her clothes, thoughts racing. "Could such a handsome man really have confessed his love to me?" She studied her reflection in the mirror. "Is my face more attractive to men in this world?"

She left the rooms with a sigh and walked down the length of the building. She stretched and deeply breathed in the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms that overhung the sides of the walkway. Tamahome overhead everything, didn't he? I wonder what he's thinking. "Oof!" The girl quickly turned and started to apologize to the person she had bumped into. "Excuse-" Her words were cut off with a gasp.

Tamahome's face was devoid of emotion and almost as dull as his voice. "Hi." He continued walking away.

Miaka stared after him in dismay. That's it? Just 'Hi?' Because of what happened yesterday?

She quickly moved after him. "What are you going?"

"To town on business. I came to the city to find work, but I haven't gotten much done."

"Wait! I'll come with you!" She scurried after Tamahome, who had stopped.

He turned to suggest, "Why don't you go with Nuriko and find the other four Warriors?" The man resumed walking away.

"Tamahome..." Miaka softly replied, sadness in her voice. She suffered a sudden chill, flinched, and turned about in fear to see an infuriated Nuriko looming up behind her, eyes flaming and teeth bared.

"MIAKA!"

"Nuriko!" the girl squeaked.

"You said you have no interest in Hotohori! You stayed the night in his room! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"But...I didn't really..."

Nuriko paused in her snarling, glanced over Miaka's head, and ran off with a smile. "Tama-kins! Wait!" she pleaded most becomingly.

Miaka watched her depart with tired frustration. "I thought we'd get along now. But things aren't any better."

Nuriko caught up with Tamahome and latched onto his arm to lean into him.

Miaka asked herself the question foremost on her mind. In any case, what does Tamahome feel towards me? He's being so abrupt. Why doesn't he talk to me? Her face hardened. Doesn't he care about me? The girl straightened with sudden determination. "I have a plan! Better get Kagome in on it!"

The marketplace was filled to the brim with bustling shoppers and peasants. Walking behind the pair of celestial warriors, Kagome and Miaka were "disguised" in sheets purloined from the palace linen closets. Kagome had suggested that they just get real Chineese outfits, but Miakins sister they leave right a way.

_'I don't want to chase after him, and I want things to go more smoothly with Nuriko, but I have to know Tamahome's true feelings!' _Miaka's eyes focused on her third guardian, who still had her hands clamped around the other's arm. '_Damn Nuriko! She loves Hotohori-but she's hanging all over Tamahome!' _Evil thoughts raced through Miaka's mind.

"Tama-kins, they think they're disguised." Nuriko commented with laughing scorn.

"Leave them alone." Tamahome stoically defended.

Nuriko's voice turned petulant. "Oh, you're so cold!"

The pair and their shadows had reached a building that sat on a large, raised stone dais. Tamahome ran up the steps, turned to spread his arms wide, and addressed the crowd in a loud, confident voice. "Hey hey, listen to me, everyone! You know of the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel?"

"What of them?" one man shouted from the sidelines.

"They didn't come from a bordering country, or even a far-distant country! They came from a completely different world!"

Totally in his element, Tamahome continued his rising sales pitch. "Her clothes and belongings are very different from ours. The Priestess's incredible stuff will be sold at a discount! So stick around!" He finished with a big grin.

"What? Show us!" the man demanded again.

Still wrapped in their sheets, Miaka and Kagome watched Tamahome with amazement as he whipped out his first item. "Would that be...?"

"It's this!" Tamahome brandished the three sticks of gum Miaka had given him in their first day inside the palace.

Ooohs and aaahs echoed from the crowd.

"He's still carting the chewing gum around!" Miaka was slightly shocked, and Kagome glanced away from the spectacle to look at Miaka.

"For one piece—two pieces of silver!" Tamahome proclaimed.

"Ehhh? Too expensive!" a voice cried.

Leaning forward, Tamahome held up one finger. "It's discounted! It's not expensive, but affordable!" He continued to sing praises of his wares.

I wonder if Tamahome only thinks that I'm useful for his business. Miaka thought morosely.

One of the bystanders grew suspicious. "Oi! It's weird that you should have one of the Priestess's stuff! The Priestesses are in the company of the Emperor!"

Tamahome's eager face frowned at the discord. Nuriko jumped next to the disgruntled man and snagged his shirt in one fist. "What's with you?" she yelled in his face. "Are you saying Tama-kins is lying!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I'm saying this guy may not be honest!"

"He's lying just to sell the stuff!" another commented.

Nuriko snatched the new malcontent up in her other hand, close to growling.

"Yes, just to steal from us-" the man continued in a strangled voice.

"Prove it!" someone called.

"It's fake, isn't it!"

The crowd's displeasure grew. Tamahome watched his customers start to turn against him with apprehension.

From within the depths of the masses, a voice yelled out, "Tamahome's telling the truth!"

Tamahome, Nuriko, and everyone else turned to find the source of the shout, who had shed her makeshift cloak with determination. "I gave the gum to him!"

Kagome also whipped off her cloak, revealing herself to the crowd forming around Tamahome and Nuriko.

"Miaka! Kagome!" Tamahome said, astonished.

The people stared at the defiant girl. "It's really her! And the Shikon Jewel Priestess as well!"

Seeing his chance, Tamahome dashed off the steps and stood before Kagome and Miaka. He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and held them to his face. "Yes, Yes! Form a line! If you want their signatures, you gotta go through me! To shake their hand: one gold piece!"

Miaka jumped up and shouted in his ear, "Don't suddenly decide to be my manager!"

"That's right." one man commented to his friend,"That guy was with the Priestesses a while ago."

"He's for real?"

The crowd fixated on the pair and charged, yelling offers of gold pieces. They buried a protesting Tamahome and Miaka in a deluge of warm bodies. Kagome was stuck behind with Nuriko, who didn't mind really. Kagome had proven to her that she wasn't interested in the Emperor's love but Miaka she was mad at again, for what happened earlier in Hotohori's chambers.

Taking the classic escape, Tamahome and Miaka squeezed out between the pulsating legs and grabbing hands. They broke for an empty, dim alley, where they leaned, panting, against the side of a building.

"It's safe here," Tamahome said with relief.

"Ehh," Miaka gasped in agreement, her hands on her knees.

"Why did you do that?" he unexpectedly asked.

The girl straightened and stared out in front of her. "Because you think I'm a nuisance."

"I didn't say that."

Miaka looked at him and finally asked him outright. "So what do you think of me?"

He returned her gaze, but was interrupted before he could even begin to think of a reply.

"Excuse me," a pair of men stood before them, appearing out of the coming gloom. "Will you come with us?" Thunder softly rumbled in the sky above.

"What do you want to chat about?" Tamahome demanded of the two thugs.

The larger of the two tapped the flat of his knife in his open palm. "If you want to do business here, you got to pay us for the privilege."

"The mafia exist everywhere," Miaka scathingly remarked to no one. The reference would be lost on Tamahome and the thugs, if they actually paying attention to her.

"I have no money for that," Tamahome replied to them, his voice flat.

The darker of the two men glowered. "Then you'll get beaten."

Miaka gasped when she was jerked from behind by a third man. He held her captive, her arm twisted behind her back, the crook of his elbow around her neck. More scruffy men appeared from the rising shadows.

"Ohh, she is just soooo cute," one older man leered.

"Boss!" the first two greeted.

Tamahome's eyes darkened. "You bastard. Let her go."

The gang's leader dismissed Tamahome's demand with utter confidence. "Don't fight us. This territory is under my control. I can ruin your business here. Whether I do or not depends on your paying up." He held out one hand and waggled his fingers in Tamahome's favorite greedy gesture.

"Boss, that girl is the Priestess of Suzaku," the first thug informed.

He eyed Miaka with an evil glint. "Oh, even better. Too bad that sexy Priestess of the Shikon Jewel ain't here! That would be even better!" The leader's gaze returned to Tamahome. "Hey fella. You're a businessman. Let's negotiate." He lofted a fat purse in one hand. "Thirty gold pieces if you sell us the girl."

Peeking around the corner of the building, Nuriko and Kagome watched the events with real fear. "Miaka and Tama-kins are in a pinch!" she whispered to Kagome. The black-haired girl nodded, wanting to go and help her friends but knew if she charged in on the situation she would make it worse.

I don't even have my bow with me. It's at home in my room. Though I am sure my powers might work on the thugs if I target my purification at the evil within their hearts. Kagome thought, wondering whether or not her power could work like that. It would be great if Miaka and I could go back home real quick for more clothes and supplies for our stay in this world. I could bring Kirara back with me too, I promised Sango that I'd take Kirara so she could help protect me and the Jewel in Sango's place. Oh, and those sutras Miroku gave me.

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone in Kaede's village was celebrating the defeat of Naraku. As well as Sango and Miroku's wedding, who were just married not even one hour ago. Kagome had been Sango's bridesmaid, and was very happy for her two friends. All but Inuyasha were at the wedding celebration.

Though, Inuyasha was still on her mind. It had been a week since Naraku's demise and the half-demon and the undead priestess Kikyo had disappeared without a trace shortly after the battle. Kagome looked everywhere but could not find them. Eventually she believed that Kikyo and Inuyasha had gone to hell together. She was distraught with grief for three days after that. The thing that pulled her out of her grieving for the time being was her desire to see Sango and Miroku happy.

With a heavy heart, she gave up praying for Inuyasha's return, believing it to be too late.

Kagome knew that it was time for her to return to her time for good. She stood with her trusty yellow backpack on her shoulders, the well behind her as she turned to say her good byes to her friends of three years. She had already said goodbye to Kouga and his pack in the village and Sesshomaru, who had promised he'd see her again, in the present.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were crying as Kagome turned to them. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder, also looking quite disheartened.

Miroku went first. His mouth curved into a sad smile as he looked at his traveling companion of three years. "Lady Kagome, please take care of yourself in your time. Never forget that we'll always be with you in spirit. You are like a sister to me." He pulled out a hand carved box and handed it to her. She took the box and opened it to reveal three stacks of sutras. The first stack of sutras had the kanji on it for 'paralization', the second stack had the kanji for 'sleep', and the third stack had the kanji for 'poison'.

"Miroku...thank you." Said Kagome putting the lid back on and looking up. Once she had, Miroku pulled her into a hug and didn't even attempt to caress her bottom.

Kagome pulled herself away after a moment, wiping her eyes. "I'll always keep you guys with me, wherever I may be." She smiled at him then Shippo propelled his small body into her arms.

"Momma! I don't want you to leave!" He wailed, tears bountiful in his green eyes.

Kagome cried harder at her adoptive son's cries. With a watery smile she told him, "I want you to train hard for me, okay Shippo? Go to Sesshomaru and have him train you. I'm sure I'll see you again in the future okay?"

"Yes, Momma. I train hard and make you proud!" He leapt out of her arms to the ground.

Sango looked at Kagome, who she thought of as a sister. She embraced Kagome in a tight hug and cried at the loss of Kagome from her life. "K-Kagome! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Kagome's blue eyes were rimmed with tears. "Me, too Sango!"

"Take Kirara with you. You're going to need someone to help protect the Jewel and Kirara can help you in my place. I have Miroku to protect me now that we're married but you don't have anyone now. She'll help keep you safe!" Sango took Kirara in her arms and said her goodbyes to the two-tailed feline demon. Kirara mewed her goodbyes to her owner and then jumped into Kagome's arms.

Kagome nodded her consent, "I will Sango. I'll miss you guys!" Then Kagome jumped into the well, Kirara with her.

**END FLASHBACK**

She then turned back to the scene in front of her.

"Thirty gold pieces!" Tamahome scorned. "I'm no fool!" He held up one hand, fingers splayed. "Make it forty!"

The thugs fell to the ground in shock.

"Thirty-five pieces!" their boss proclaimed.

"Forty pieces!" Tamahome yelled back in his face.

"Thirty-seven! You stubborn bastard!"

"I said forty damn pieces, you cunning old fart!"

With one of the men's hands clamped over her mouth, Miaka could only watch and yell with her mind. Tamahome, you're so cruel! She turned limp and softly began to cry.

"Oh, you falling apart?" her captor asked, a cruel smile plastered over his unsightly face.

Miaka jerked upright to glare at him. "I'm pissed off!" Her fist appeared from out of nowhere and connected with the man's jaw, flinging him backwards. At the same moment, Tamahome exploded and powerfully knocked the first two thugs away. Lighting and thunder crashed through the sky. It began to rain.

He slowly turned to watch the remaining toughs, his Ogre symbol gleaming red from his forehead in the dim light.

The boss drew his sword. "Bastard! You were faking us out! If you won't sell her-" He turned and charged Miaka, screaming.

Tamahome leaped and snatched the girl out of the way just as the blade sliced through the air. They fell to the ground, and the thugs charged. Jumping upright, Tamahome laid into them, but turned when he heard Miaka's scream. He grasped a loose chunk of wall and flung it into the man's head who had cornered Miaka against the wall. The man collapsed.

Sword still in hand, the gang's leader rushed Tamahome, who stopped him with one solid punch to the gut. The boss slowly collapsed into the mud. Tamahome looked over his shoulder at the trembling Miaka. "Some things are too important to be sold."

"Shit," Nuriko commented from the two observers hiding place, suffering a change of heart for the worse. "Too bad it ended this way." She sneezed.

"Come, let's go," Tamahome stepped forward and held out a hand to Miaka. She slapped it away, eyes flashing.

"Idiot! Now you can't do business around here anymore! But even worse, you could have been hurt!" Miaka clenched her fists in anger. "Why? Why did you go that far for me?" The girl's voice was on the verge of cracking.

Tamahome started silently at her, blood from a cut on his cheek slowly moving down his skin. He turned his back. "Let's go."

"Answer me!" Miaka screamed.

The rain increased and surrounded Tamahome with a pale, translucent halo. "It's not important."

"It is to me! Because I...I...I love you Tamahome!" Miaka's eyes flew open in shock, and she covered her mouth with both her hands.

Tamahome did not move. "Sorry. I don't anything like that. I protect you only because you are the Priestess of Suzaku." He paused for a second. "Let's go home. The Emperor will be worried about you."

Miaka's hands slowly fell from her lips, pain in her eyes. Tamahome... She reached out one trembling hand. T-Ta... The world blacked out before the girl, and Miaka collapsed onto the alley's mud.

"What's wrong, Miaka?" Tamahome ran to her and knelt beside her prone figure. "Answer me! Miaka! Oi, Miaka!"

"The Priestess of Suzaku, after being saved, came down with a fever, and fell." Yui's voice read, sitting against a bookshelf in the Important Documents Room in the National Library and also found herself with a fever.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira: Chapter 5, yes!

Myra: Not owning anything.

Pairings: Tasuki/Kagome, Tamahome/Miaka

Chapter 5: Bewildered Heartbeat

The morning was bright and airy, in sharp contrast to the dim shadows inside the Emperor of Konan's palace. Tamahome, Kagome and Nuriko stood stiffly next to Miaka's bed, Hotohori kneeling on the floor beside them. He gently poured soup into the ill girl's mouth. Her cheeks were flush with fever, and her body drenched with sweat. She swallowed the soup and breathed heavily before collapsing limply back onto the sheets.

The Priestess of The Shikon Jewel was profusely worried for her friend's health. Kagome knelt by Miaka's beside and put a hand to the other girl's forehead, shining with pink miko energy. She focused on bringing out the healing part of her power and was able to abolish some of her fever. "There. I did what I could, Hotohori. But her fever is still at a dangerous level! What should we do?"

"Miaka," Hotohori whispered, fear in his voice. He regained his composure after a moment. "Thank you, Kagome. I am gracious you could do at least that."

Fists clenched, Tamahome's own voice was subdued. "I'm sorry. I was with her when this happened."

"Tamahome." The Emperor stood, his voice stern with suppressed anger. "What happened in the city? The reasons this happened will determine whether or not I punish you." His tone was iced with the cold steel of a born ruler.

The events vividly replayed themselves in Tamahome's mind, forcing him to relive the truth in glaring detail.

"Why did you go that far for me? ANSWER ME!" Miaka cried, her face tormented with emotion

"It's not important."

Her voice echoed through his mind, "It is to me! Because I...I...I love you Tamahome!"

After everything he had seen and overheard in Hotohori's room the other evening, he could never tell the full story. Tamahome's eyes were cast in shadow when he answered his Emperor "I saved her from some street thugs. That's all."

Hotohori silently watched him, eyes narrowed. Kagome's eyes narrowed as well. She saw what happened in the alley and was extremely displeased how cold Tamahome had been to Miaka. He could of just let her down gently but he had to go and say it like THAT! Jerk!

"Emperor-" a voice called from the side. "The Priestess is very weak. Being The Priestess of Suzaku is a heavy responsibility," the Imperial doctor solemnly stated. "She is stressed and exhausted, both physically and mentally. Completely worn out. She is a strong girl, but her spirit..." he trailed off.

"Will she recover?" Hotohori asked.

The doctor closed his eyes. "I can't be certain."

"Mother—" The weak, trembling whisper barely managed to escape Miaka's dry lips. "Keisuke..."

The three Suzaku Celestial Warriors and Kagome stared down at the girl, stiff with worry. Standing over her, the truth hit Tamahome like one of his own enraged punches. "You...want to go back, " he whispered, eyes wide.

"To your world?" Hotohori queried in a low voice. Then sadly bent his head, then he straightened.

"Kagome. Tamahome. Nuriko."

"Yes," they answered together.

"I want to speak with you." The Emperor left the room without another word.

Inside the Emperor's state room, Hotohori leaned his arms on his wooden desk. Tamahome and Nuriko stood on either side of the room, facing him. Kagome stood next to Nuriko, wondering about their next course of action. Miaka obviously needed to recover but how?

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Hotohori asked, leaning his forehead onto clasped hands. He silently studied the wood grain of his desk, mind blank. "She will worsen if we don't do something."

Nuriko delicately held a plump cherry in her hand. "In her case, I say let her return to her own world." She tossed the bit of fruit in her mouth.

"Nuriko, behave yourself!" Tamahome admonished.

"But who knows the way to the other world?" Hotohori asked himself, mind hopelessly running over the possibilities. A name leaped into focus, and he started. "Taiitsukun!"

"The Taiitsukun?" the other two echoed. The Priestess in the room was confused though. Who?

"Taiitsukun? Who's that?" Hotohori looked at her and started explaining,

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mount Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there."

The Emperor voice rang out sharply through the still air, "Attendant! Bring me The Universe of The Four Gods at once!"

"I'll go with you too. I need to go back to my world too. I need to get supplies, extra clothes and Kirara, my two-tailed cat demon. If I'm going to be caught up in another adventure, she'll want to help too!" Kagome said with a smile, thinking of faithful Kirara. "Plus I could help Miaka recover in our world and then we could both come back to this world and gather the other Warriors of Suzaku."

The Emperor looked puzzled for a moment before asking, "A cat demon you say? If you think that this Kirara will be able to help on the quest then that is fine."

Kagome's face lit up. "Oh thank you Hotohori! I can't wait to introduce you guys to Kirara! She's this cute little cat and I know you'll love her!"

Tamahome smiled at the thought. "Well I can't wait to meet Kirara then."

Nuriko was excited to see the cute cat demon as well. "Oh Kagome! I can't wait to see this cute cat of yours!"

Kagome smiled at their enthusiasm. "My friend Sango, a demon slayer from the Feudal Era gave her to me when our quest was over to help protect the Shikon Jewel in her place." She was caught up in the memory of her parting with Sango for a minute then was drawn out of her thoughts.

The three other people in the room were silent as submerged in memories from the past. The attendant had returned with the scroll and the Emperor had begun to make arrangements.

"Becaus I...I...I love you Tamahome!" Miaka yelled at the distant Tamahome. She felt her heart pounding, out of control, within her breast. She clamped her hands over her mouth in shock. Dismay raced through her when she realized what she had let escape her lips.

The man stood silently for a moment, then slowly looked over his shoulder. "Sorry. I don't Feel anything like that." He disappeared into the darkness.

"Tamahome," Miaka whispered after his apparition. The flush slowly faded from her cheeks, her eyes opened, and the ceiling came into fuzzy focus. "Where am I?" She struggled to organize her mind, then suddenly gasped at the fading memory of her dream. Miaka rolled over onto her side, eyes quivering. That's right! I...Tamahome...how stupid of me! I just realized that i'm in love, and I've already scared him away. Tears spilled from her eyes; Miaka hid her head in her arms. How can I ever face Tamahome now? Her shoulders silently shook.

The door hinges squealed. She pushed herself up from the sheets.

"Who's there?"

"Miaka." A shadowed figure walked towards her, the light from her bedside lantern slowly revealing Hotohori's regal form.

"Hotohori," Miaka welcomed with a fatigued smile.

"Are you well?"

"Yes. A bit weak, though."

He sat beside her on the large bed, his voice gentle. "Miaka, don't worry. I've found a way to return you to your world."

She leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Really?"

A stately nod was her answer. "We will go see Taiitsukun."

"Taiitsukun?"

"To send you back, we have to travel to Mount Taikyoku, where Taiitsukun lives. Only the Priestess's Celestial Warriors can take you with their powers." Hotohori lifted his graceful hands to his red and gold imperial cap. He raised the cap from his head. His long hair, freed from its constraint, cascaded in gray waves to settle around his shoulders in a luxurious sea. Strong and confident, Hotohori's eyes held Miaka's own. "It is far away, but I, Tamahome, and Nuriko will take you there. Kagome will come as well, she needs to go back as well to gather supplies for our journey."

Miaka ripped her gaze away from Hotohori's compelling eyes and stared down at the bed sheets. "But Konan country will be in trouble if I leave. It needs me. And it needs Kagome's help as well."

Hotohori leaned close to the girl; his hand caressed her face. "It's okay. I have expected too much of you." He stroked her cheek. "It is more important for you to take care of your heath right now."

Miaka's voice trembled at his gentle touch. "Hotohori..." She could not find the words.

As if sensing her distress, the Emperor spoke before she could continue. "But I want you to make a promise."

His face, so very close to her own, filled her vision. She could feel the heat of his body on her already flushed skin. Hotohori's eyes spoke more than any words could ever convey. "After you go back to your world and are well again, please return. Return to this country, and return to me. Bring Kagome with you when you are well and you two can save Konan." He closed the windows to his soul and hugged Miaka tightly against his chest.

Embraced in his strong arms, surrounded by his presence, the Emperor overwhelmed Miaka's mind. Confused, she tried to make sense of the emotions pulling at her heart. Hotohori worries so much about me. But—of course. If I can go back to my world, I'll be able to forget about Tamahome. Finally able to settle on a plan, the girl's mind eased. In the meantime, I'll apologize to him for saying those things and placing him in that situation. I'll say "I'm sorry."

Tamahome silently leaned against the wall outside Miaka's door. He stayed there a moment longer before pushing away to silently walk down the causeway, hands in pockets, mind turning over the import of what he had again witnessed between Miaka and the Emperor.

Behind him, Kagome and Nuriko skidded around the corner of the building, fuming. With a snarl, the Purple-haired maiden heaved a table at him. The heavy wooden piece of furniture slammed full-length into his back, sending Tamahome face-first onto the floor.

"What's with the grief-stricken face?" Nuriko snarled above him, rolling up her sleeves. "It's your own fault for rejecting Miaka!"

Tamahome shoved the table off and leaped upwards, arms waving. "Shut up!" He yelled in her face. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does!" Nuriko yelled back, hands on hips. She suddenly clutched his shirt, eyes huge and sparked with desperation. "If I don't do something, the Emperor won't notice me!" She took a deep breath and shifted her grip to Tamahome's throat, throttling him with her vice-like grip. His face turned red, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"So would you kindly apologize to Miaka?" she demanded. Caught up in the moment, the woman dropped Tamahome and clutched her hands together, eyes closed in bliss, imaging a star-lit heaven. "Then the Emperor will be mine!" she breathed.

Tamahome gasped for air, hands massaging his abused neck. "You're so damned selfish!"

She snapped one arm straight out, index finger waving in his face. "What? Aren't you a man? You hurt her." Her face grew cocky. "You love Miaka, don't you?"

Kagome had anger in her eyes. "You should apologize to Miaka. It wasn't very nice of you to reject her so cruelly. Though I have to agree with Nuriko; you have some sort of feelings for her."

Tamahome just stood there, sweat drop prominent.

Nuriko smiled evilly at his silence, a much better answer than any words. "What a pity. You're jealous of the Emperor."

His expression turned nasty, and he leaned forward, hands on his own hips. "Jealous? Humph! Me?" He snorted. "Let's stop kidding ourselves. I just met Miaka a short time ago." He turned away and smiled. "Me, I have a soft spot for only one thing: cold, hard, CASH." He accented each blessed syllable with a shake of his finger, then spun about and walked away. "That's why I'm not jealous," he insisted.

Nuriko let him leave, disbelief written all over her face. Idiot.

"Tamahome, you do know that Hotohori has know Miaka for a shorter amount of time and has already confessed his love to her, right?" Asked a fuming Kagome. _'What a jerk! I should make him a set of prayer beads! That would show him!_'

Tamahome walked around the corner of the building, paused, and resumed leaning against the wall. He tiled his head back and studied the sky, mind roiling.

"Jealous, eh?" It bothered him that Kagome and Nuriko might very well be right.

Miaka, Kagome and their three Celestial Warriors stood in the center of the Palace courtyard, surrounded by servants and soldiers. Everyone was bustling about, packing saddlebags and preparing for the upcoming journey to Mount Taikyoku.

"Emperor, you needn't accompany them," one of Hotohori's advisors stated.

Hotohori's voice had a trace of a smile. "Now, now, if an Emperor can't travel his own country, then how can he rule?"

"But even dressed casually, you still look too dignified to pass for a commoner."

Laughing, Hotohori turned and playfully pushed the other man's forehead with one finger. "No matter how you word it, it's still a compliment." He laughed again.

Miaka watched him with tired frustration. "It would be better for everyone if he wasn't so narcissistic." A sudden sound from behind made her turn. With trembling eyes, she watched Tamahome lifted a bundle up from the ground.

He had changed his blue tunic with yellow trim for a dark shirt that had a sleeveless gray overtunic, tired around his waist with a red sash. As if sensing her gaze upon him, Tamahome looked up to meet the girl's eyes. He started. The pair quickly snapped about to face in opposite directions.

Kagome sighed in disappointment. I was hoping that Miaka and Tamahome would have made up by now….I hope their able to by the time Miaka and I go back home. It wouldn't be good if they had unfinished business. She then looked to Nuriko, who was standing to the right of her. Kagome suddenly had a quick thought and a mischievous smile graced her pink lips. Maybe Nuriko can help me push those two in the right direction.

Nuriko stood between them, her maids making last-minute adjustments to her own traveling robes. The third Warrior looked from the blushing girl to the nervous man, then back again, and realized the sour truth. They haven't made up yet! She inwardly screamed and waved her arms in the air, fuming with impatience and anger. How frustrating!

Completely unaware of the conflict with his fellow Warriors and Priestesses, Hotohori gave his final orders to his retainers. Mounted on his horse, Miaka perched in the saddle in front, he addressed his counselors one last time. "Look after things during my absence."

The heavy palace doors swung open. The Emperor nudged his horse forward, and they trotted forth into the city. Tamahome, Kagome and Nuriko followed on their own mounts, the four horses' hooves clopping out a sharp staccato tune on the cobblestones.

Behind them, the Palace retainers solemnly watched their beloved Emperor leave them without a backward glance.

The group steadily traveled over the crest of a barren hill, the city of Konan reduced to a glittering emerald in the distance. The sun burned through the hot morning air, bathing the land around them with harsh light. The landscape was disturbingly barren and devoid of life, a wasteland decorated only with dust, rocks, and bleached bones.

"Now that we are on our way, we will be fine," Hotohori commented. He pulled back the cowl of Miaka's protective cloak. Riding beside the pair, Tamahome glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then quickly averted his gaze. Kagome was given the signal to abandon her cloak too.

Miaka bit her lip and stared down at the horse's wiry mane. This is awkward.

Feeling the tension himself, Tamahome gritted his teeth. We need to make conversation, or something. His hands tightened on the reins.

This heavy atmosphere needs to be lightened, Miaka's thoughts unknowingly echoed. In a sudden spurt of energy, the girl brandished an imaginary twig in the air. "I bought this stick today!" she called out. "Awesome!"

The dry wind blew past with a soft whoosh. Miaka wisely decided to let the atmosphere remain as heavy as it wanted.

Kagome pulled her own horse alongside Nuriko's and the two began chatting amicably. The Priestess spoke of her plan to bring Tamahome and Miaka together and Nuriko was quick to agree with the young Priestess.

Wasteland left behind, the five travelers camped for the night in a misty wood, a sharp contrast to the journey's bleary beginning. The cool, moist air was a relief on their parched skin.

Hotohori and Tamahome sat on the ground, resting weary muscles. Kagome was asleep, resting against a tree close to the two warriors. A concealing distance away, Miaka leaned her forehead heavily against a sturdy tree. "The fever's back," she softly gasped out, eyes squeezed closed against the relapse. "I overdid it today."

A shadow fell over the girl, "Miaka," Nuriko playfully called.

The girl snapped straight with a gasp, then turned and tiredly smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you, Nuriko."

"Miaka, you're feeling pain, yes?" The woman's hands were clasped together; she leaned invitingly forward. "I'll tell ya something good!" She pointed away into the trees with one long, graceful hand. "Deeper in the forest, there's a waterfall. It has the power to cure disease. Why don't you try it?" Nuriko smiled most benignly. "Might make you feel better."

"Nuriko." Miaka blinked, then stood. "Okay...thank you. You're a real friend." The girl trotted away in the direction the other had indicated. "Don't tell Tamahome," she said over her shoulder, not wanting him or the Emperor to worry about her relapse.

"Okay!" Nuriko agreed with an unseen, manipulative smile. This might not of been what Kagome imagined but it's a great idea!

His head pillowed on his saddlebags, Tamahome rolled over onto his right side, softly snoring. Nuriko walked up to him and clamped a strong hand around his ankle. She hauled him away from their camp, his head knocking against the rocks that conveniently appeared in the path.

"What is it with you?" Tamahome demanded, his eyes filled with tears of pain.

Nuriko leaned close to him. "I have a message from Miaka." She smiled. "'I'll wait for you by the waterfall.'"

"Why me?" he snarled.

Her eyes suddenly blazing, Nuriko clamped both hands around his neck and shook Tamahome like an enraged terrier with a scrawny rat. "Be a man! Don't hurt the girl's feelings!" she yelled at him, then suddenly dropped him to the ground. She turned away with a happy smile, confident with her plan. "Kay, Bye!"

Miaka carefully made her way through the dense foliage of the darkening woods. Insects and birds sang around the girl, accompanying her journey. A cool scent carried on the breeze made her run the last few steps.

"Here it is!" She smiled.

The waterfall was a tiny cascade that chuckled soothingly into the expanse of a moonlight pool. I don't want everyone to worry about me. The girl shrugged out of her jacket and dropped it with relief onto the damp grass.

"The Priestess of Suzaku found the waterfall in the deep forest and removed her clothes."

Yui silently studied the line drawing of the undressing woman on the page of The Universe of The Four Gods book. Eyes trembling, she held the back of her hand to her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed, and sweat collected in hot droplets on her skin.

I have the same fever as the Priestess of Suzaku. The realization hit her with a sudden chill. Everything that happens to the Priestess of Suzaku, also happens to me!

The girl leaned over the book, bracing her hands on either side of its fading pages. She had to keep reading.

Miaka stood, the water lapping about her bare shoulders. "It's warm, like a hot spring," she said to herself. Behind her, a shadow passed over the water next to the grassy bank. "I should tell Kagome about this, I know she would love to bathe in a hot spring again!"

Tamahome walked, pouting, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'm going, but not because Miaka asked me to. I'm bored, that's why."

A heavy black form slipped from the bank into the water with a loud splash. Miaka turned at the noise and screamed.

Fear lanced through Tamahome's body. "Miaka!" he shouted.

The girl dove beneath the waves, arms and legs flailing, trying to escape the looming shape in the pool's shadowy depths.

Miaka's scream cut through the night again, urging Tamahome forward. He flew towards the sound. "Miaka!" He leaped from the pool's bank, one foot extended in a kick at the black shape's center. "Escape, Miaka!" he cried as his kick connected. Tamahome and the girl's attacker disappeared with a great splash into the depths of the water.

Arms hugging herself, Miaka tensely waited for him to emerge. She worriedly looked about the water's disturbed surface. "Tamahome! Tamahome!" Miaka took a deep breath. "Tamahome!" She shivered once and stared down at the water in front of her.

Tamahome couldn't have...died...trying to save me! The girl waited a second more, then raised her hands to her face. "Tamahome was eaten by a snake!" she sobbed out in despair.

Behind her, the dead man slowly surfaced. "I'm not dead," he grumbled, sweat drop prominent.

Miaka turned, tears in her eyes. "Tamahome..."

With one hand on a large log, the man eyed the girl with annoyed disappointment. "You thought this was a snake? It's a soggy log that was drifting."

She laughed with relief, one hand on her forehead. "Oh, sorry."

Suddenly realizing what he was seeing, Tamahome's eyes turned into saucers, focused on Miaka's floating, dewed bosom. He quickly yanked his gaze up to Miaka's face. Her own eyes widened, and both girl and man simultaneously whipped about, Miaka hastily covering herself with both arms.

"I didn't see anything!" Tamahome insisted, a traitorous blush revealing otherwise.

They both stood in the water, hearts pounding.

Miaka's grip on her upper arms softened. This is my chance. Apologize, Miaka! Tell him you're sorry for saying you love him! Tell him it was just a joke! She squeezed her eyes shut. "Sor—

"Sorry!" they cried together.

Miaka gasped and stared into nothing.

They were both silent a moment more, until Tamahome turned and spoke, his voice soft and uncertain. "When you said that...what I replied was not kind." He looked down at the gentle waves of the dark pool. "It's the first time a woman has ever said she loved me. I thought...it couldn't be true." He turned away again. "I didn't know what to say.

"For seventeen years, the only thing that's been on my mind is money. I still think that way."

Tamahome slowly moved through the water and stepped out onto the shore. He knelt there, then looked over his shoulder. "But, I'll take you to Taiitsukun's place." Tamahome stood and faced into the woods. "Recover as quickly as you can."

Miaka could see only his back, but his voice was warm and earnest.

Tamahome... She watched as he quickly ran back to their camp, listening until his footsteps faded into the night creatures' song.

The sharp snaps of breaking wood cracked out into the air. Nuriko and Kagome plummeted down from a tree on the pool's bank, landing with a painful thunk on the grass, still damp from Tamahome's emergence.

"Nur-i-ko! Ka—go—me!" Miaka squeezed out in dismay with a very large sweat drop.

"Shit!" Nuriko snapped her fingers in disappointment and turned towards her accomplice. "I was sure he'd make a play for her, Kagome."

"That means—you guys deceived me!" The girl leaped at the other woman, fangs bared. She clamped both her arms around Nuriko in a warm, wet hug. "Arigatou!"

Nuriko made an annoyed face and pushed the girl back. "Unhand me!"

With a wide smile, Miaka grasped Nuriko's collar and shook her back and forth. "It's great! Tamahome doesn't hate me after all!" Her eyes opened to see Nuriko's loose collar slide off one pale shoulder. Miaka stared at the bared flesh with a strangled noise. She pushed back for a better view and gaped at the very flat chest before her.

Kagome gasped out in shock at what Miaka's horseplay had revealed. A big shock, indeed! Nuriko is a he? "OH MY GOD!"

'_Well, that would explain the aura.' _Thought Kagome

"N-nothing? You're-a-MAN?" Visions of over-muscled men clad in jockey shorts flashed before the girl's eyes. A bombshell of shock exploded in Miaka's brain.

Nuriko gaily laughed. "You'll note I can't do anything as a man. So I am one. What of it?" the Warrior hugged himself.

"Even though you're a man, you love Hotohori!" Miaka leaned into Nuriko. "And you kissed Tamahome on the lips!"

With a smile, Nuriko leaned back, pinky proudly held aloft. "Oh your so naïve! Sex doesn't matter when it comes to true love!."

Miaka grimaced. I've suddenly developed a headache. I wonder if I'll be able to reach Taiitsukun's mountain safely.

Tamahome stood in the prow of the long, thin boat that moved down the river. Even the horses enjoyed the break in traveling. Miaka leaned on the side of the boat and listened to the sound of the water. Ahhhh, I'm already wiped out. When will we arrive at Mount Taikyoku? I want to return to my world as quickly as I can.

"How about we eat at the next village?" Hotohori brightly offered.

Miaka instantly brightened. "Okay!" Kagome sweatdropped at her friend's quick mood change at the talk of food.

Head pillowed on her arms, Miaka groaned. "I can't take anymore! I'm too tired for an appetite."

"What a lie!" Tamahome bellowed over a mountain of empty bowls and places. "You've wolfed down this much!"

"Calm down, she's sick," Nuriko urged him with a tolerant grin. Kagome, finishing her meal, was grinning along with Nuriko.

Miaka sat back. "By the way, where's Hotohori?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Nuriko seconded.

Kagome pondered for a moment. "You know, I think I saw him head out to that hill in the forest?"

"I'll go find him!" Miaka offered. She left the simple restaurant and walked through the green trees, birds chirping overhead. The air was scented with grass, leaves, and the warm smell of sunlight. Just beyond a tree, she looked out and spotted him. "Hotohori?"

The Emperor was sitting close to the edge of the grassy cliff, gazing out over the valley and the purple mountains in the distant horizon. Miaka stepped near him and bent over with a bright smile. "Hotohori, whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Just watching the mountains. Absent-mindedly admiring the view...is not something I can normally do."

"You always have to be Emperor." She sat down next to him, stretched luxuriously, and breathed in the fresh air. "I know what it's like. Before I came here, I concentrated on nothing but my high school entrance exam. I had to attend school during the day and night classes every night. I tried my very best for my mom." She then quickly grinned, "I actually met Kagome during my night class. Then I introduced her to Yui and we've been thick as thieves ever since!"

Hotohori smiled at that bit of information. "That's nice. I am glad that you have Kagome here with you."

"You're welcome…So I know what you mean," she concluded.

Hotohori's gaze left the mountains to stare at the grass before him. "Your mother?" His voice was soft and serious. "I was fourteen when I took my father's place at the time of his death. It was my mother's wish that I be Emperor. I was just a puppet for her...but then my mother also died. Since then, life around me has become unearthly quiet. There were only royal vassals, and other such people. In the midst of that quiet, I noticed my loneliness.

"I've been like a bird in a cage."

With a great flutter of wings, three white doves soared past the pair and cliff, out over the valley. They vanished into the distance.

Miaka turned to Hotohori with a smile. "If that's the case, fly from now on. Anywhere you wish!"

Hotohori could only stare at the girl in amazement.

"You're still young," Miaka chuckled and looked back out over the view. She braced her chin in her hands.

Hotohori reached out his right arm and pulled Miaka against him, his eyes closed. "You're such a sweet girl...always cheerful, free, and warm-hearted." He held her there, his grip and chest warm and firm.

No-I- Miaka's mind raced in shock. Why is my heart fluttering over Hotohori?

Hotohori leaned his cheek against Miaka's soft hair, treasuring the moment for as long as he could. I want to be with you forever, Miaka.

Behind them, the cracks of another breaking tree branch echoed out. Nuriko slammed head-first into the ground, lavender tresses flying.

Miaka blushed bright red and turned to see a furious and struggling Nuriko, barely restrained by Tamahome. Kagome was standing beside Tamahome, trying to calm down Nuriko.

"Damn you, Miaka!" Nuriko screamed.

"Why are you angered, Nuriko?" Hotohori asked with surprise.

Tamahome's eyes blazed accusingly into Miaka's own. She sadly looked back at him.

Tamahome...

"Oh, looks like I'm going to have to test them," the dark, stout figure half-way laughed at Miaka's dispirited face, which was once again framed in the gilt-edged mirror. The mirror flashed to Kagome's picture in the mirror, the Shikon Jewel prominent and shimmering pink at her neck. "The Priestess of the Shikon Jewel….She need testing as well…"

The form raised one arm and pointed with a gnarled finger at a distant mirror. The heavy, immense object rose from the ground and hovered in mid-air.

"Ashita tenki ni nare!"

The mirror began to spin on its middle axis as the words rang out, twirling faster and faster in the air until it was a white blur.

"Bosan go he o koidaaaa!"

The whirling mirror collapsed in upon itself and disappeared into nothing.

Then the dark figure focused on her next task; To test the black-haired girl. The dark figure began to repeat the spell she cast just seconds ago, though this time she reached out to the soul of the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel. I know all about your past little Priestess, this should test you on your quest to see if you can overcome anything….

A flash of dark pink light fizzled around the room before dying down again. A figure of a woman appeared through a portal. The woman had long black hair tied back by a white strip of cloth, cold brown eyes and a wicked smile. She wore the traditional priestess garb: a white haori and red hakama. On her back was a quiver full of arrows and a bow was clenched in her hand.

Once her barren brown eyes settled on the dark figure, Kikyo quickly drew an arrow and aimed at the figure. "Who are you? Where have you brought me?" She demanded, voice cold and detached.

"I am Taiitsukun, ruler of this world, The Universe of the Four Gods," the dark figure began, telling the newcomer all about the new world she was in, the Four Gods, and her plan, "Your reincarnation, Kagome is here. She is with three warriors of Suzaku who protect her and the Priestess of Suzaku. I have brought you here to test her."

Kikyo processed all the information she was given, a plan beginning to formulate in her mind.'_ I can use it to my advantage and steal back my soul from that wretch Kagome. This is the perfect opportunity to start get my revenge on her and Inuyasha.'_

With a dark smile and an underlying malice that was not lost by Taiitsukun, "I like the sound of getting revenge on my reincarnation however, I refuse to be your pawn. Goodbye"

"I am the one who brought you into this world, I can take you out of it just as easily." Said an outraged Taiitsukun.

"Oh really?" laughed Kikiyo. She then released a portion of her holy power and hit an unsuspecting Taiitsukun. "That will prevent your powers from working on me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go kill my reincarnation, not now of course, after I've gathered some souls for energy." said Kikiyo as she left.

The dark figure in the room watched through the giant mirror in front of her. The image showed Kikyo walking along with her Soul Collecters in the forest surrounding the mountain. "I have just made a mistake…. I shall have to warn Kagome when she arrives to look out for her darker half."

"Oi, Miaka!" Tamahome called to the girl, who was energetically swinging her arms a ways in front of the group. "Don't be in such a rush!"

"Okay, Okay!" The girls' shoe toe caught on a tree's upraised root, sending her sprawling forward onto the ground with a cry. Miaka's skirt flared up, revealing bright, white panties for all the world to see.

Tamahome's saucer-eyes returned. He blinked twice, then stepped to the girl, knelt, and held out a hand. "Why didn't you listen?"

Miaka quickly scrambled up off her stomach and sat on the ground, hands tugging down on the back hem of her skirt. "Did you see anything?" she demanded with a blush.

"I haven't seen a thing!" Tamahome insisted, looking off to the side.

"You saw me in the nude before!" She yelled out, still feeling the sting of humiliation.

"Shit!" He turned about, arms crossed behind his head. "I don't feel a thing when I see you naked," he sourly informed her. "If you had bigger breasts and were sexier, I'd admit you're a woman!"

Miaka rose behind him, trembling with anger. She slammed a fist into his cheek, sending him flying. The girl whirled and ran, crying freely. "I hate you Tamahome!" She vanished into the mist.

"Nuriko, something's not right," Hotohori commented, disturbed.

Nuriko appeared behind him, starry-eyed, hands clasped together most becomingly. "It's fine, we look great together!"

"No, I mean...a fog is odd for the middle of the day."

"I agree, Hotohori. I'm getting a bad feeling and I'm sensing some disturbing energy in the area. And also..no…it couldn't be!" Kagome was sure she felt that familiar tugging at her soul, which only happens when Kikyo is near. She paled at the thought of Kikyo in this world. No it's impossible she can't be here…

Nuriko straightened. "Now that you mention it..." The Celestial Warriors looked around at the mist that had permeated the forest, creeping up on them unawares and unannounced. "It feels like we've been going in circles."

Nuriko looked to Kagome, and noticed her paler than usual complexion. "Kagome are you alright? What's wrong?"

Kagome snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, I thought I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time but don't worry about me… I-I'm fine!"

Nuriko frowned, not convinced but dropped the subject anyway. "Well, okay then."

Tamahome appeared out of the fog, leading his mount, worry creasing his face. "Hotohori!"

The Emperor stepped forward. "Tamahome, where's Miaka?"

"The fog suddenly thickened, and I lost her."

"What?"

Miaka angrily walked through the trees, unheeding of the strange mist, thinking dark and evil thoughts. Why is Tamahome like that? Hotohori treats me much nicer. Miaka paused, arms crossed behind her back. A bird shrieked behind her, snapping her out of her musings. The strange surroundings finally sank into the girl's awareness.

"Where is everyone? Am I lost?"

A scent caressed Miaka's nostrils, carried on the mist in a succulent red wave of air. The girl's eyes widened. "This incredible smell is great! Beef steak with cream sauce! Soup with tons of vegetables! Tuna salad! Spaghetti with meat sauce! The sweet and sour flavor of blueberry sherbert for dessert!" She struck a defiant pose, finger pointing towards the succulent odors' source.

Miaka's eyes saw the beautiful, celebrated vision in the distance. A table laid with a white and pink tablecloth, covered with dishes and more food than anyone could eat. Miaka grinned. "There it is!" She ran towards the dinner with delight.

The girl tripped through an unseen barrier and landed on her knees inside a dark void. The forest was behind her, visible only through a large, round portal. She stared at the food, the quickly stood and pounded angrily on the portal with her fists. "What's going on?" It sounded like she was hitting thick, unbreakable glass.

"Welcome inside the mirror, Miaka," a cool voice greeted her.

Miaka slowly looked over her shoulder to see herself staring back. The other Miaka's arms were crossed, her eyes narrowed, and a low laugh sounded deep in her throat.

"Who's there?" Miaka softly asked with shock.

"Within the mirror was another Priestess of Suzaku. She sneered at the Priestess of Suzaku."

"What a gluttonous girl you are," the other Miaka commented with disgust. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

Miaka gasped. She took a step back, hand at her mouth. What?


End file.
